


Someone Special

by darlinxgold



Category: Elsamaren - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom, Frozen2
Genre: Anna(disney), Arendelle, Disney, Elsa(disney), ElsaandAnna, F/F, Frozen2 - Freeform, Olaf - Freeform, Yalena, elsa/honeymaren(disney), elsamaren, frozen, frozen(disney movie), honeymaren(disney), kristoff - Freeform, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinxgold/pseuds/darlinxgold
Summary: After Elsa moves to the forest she figures out she has feelings for Honeymaren which confuses her seeing she had never felt this way about women before or anyone for that matter... As her feelings grow she tries to push them away but eventually finds herself Letting them out...
Relationships: Elsa and Honeymaren, elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 40
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night in the forest everyone was getting ready for bed after a long day Elsa was in her tent venting to her journal about her day thinking about everything that had happened her mind slowly started to drift to different thoughts though before she knew it she couldn’t stop thinking about Honeymaren her and Maren had grown very close the past few months she had been there her mind started to drift back to regular thought lop while Elsa didn’t think much of it because her and Maren were such good friends she did find it slightly odd 

Her mind kept drifting back to the brunette girl to the point where she couldn’t sleep she sodecided to throw on her mothers scarf and take a walk around the forest she couldn’t help but smile thinking about Maren although it was making her feel strange she didn’t know why she couldn’t get the girl off her mind...

After walking for a few minutes Elsa heard a familiar voice she walked around a tree to see Maren sitting with a baby reindeer singing 

“Maren?” Elsa asked 

“Oh, Elsa I didn’t notice you what are you doing up?”

“I um-“ Elsa didn’t know what to say she obviously couldn’t just say she was thinking about her that would sound odd  
“I guess I just couldn’t sleep,” she said looking at the ground it wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t the truth “ you sound beautiful I didn’t know you could sing so good,” she said with a smile 

Maren let out a small laugh “thank you although you are much better I don’t sing much mostly just to animals or alone in my tent” she said looking at the reindeer smiling 

“Well you sound very good you should sing more,” Elsa said taking a seat down by Maren 

“Maybe,” Maren said smiling “ugh it’s getting late We probably need to get back to our tents before Yelana and Ryder start looking for us,” she said 

“Oh gosh you’re right” 

“You want me to walk you to yours?”

“I’m ok I’ll make it thank you though,” Elsa said smiling 

“Oh ok well I’ll see you tomorrow”  
Elsa smiled at Maren agreeing  
Honeymaren walked off but before she turned around to look at Elsa nervously she could feel herself developing feelings for Elsa she felt it every time she was around Elsa the past for weeks mostly “come on Maren this is silly” she said to herself quietly walking back to her tent 

Elsa was starting to notice herself liking Maren a little more then what seemed to be just in a friend way but she had never really felt this way before so she didn’t know her to explain her feelings to herself a tear fell from Elsas face thinking about it more thoughts rolling through her head 

‘I can’t like women’  
‘What will everyone think’  
‘What will Anna think’  
‘Oh my god what will Anna think’

She quickly tried to get it off her mind as she wiped her tears away she ran back to her tent to vent to her journal hoping it would help 

‘Why do I feel this way is there something wrong with me maybe I should talk to Anna no what would she think but I talk to her about everything I’m sure she will be ok with it... but what if she’s not I might as well get it over with’

After writing everything down she finally was able to fall asleep 

***

The next day she sat down and decided to write a note to Anna 

Dear Anna 

I have something I feel need to talk to you about and I really need your help please come to the forest as soon as you possibly can 

~Love Elsa

Elsa let out a sigh of relief and nervousness holding the note the air for gale to grab and take to Anna 

***  
A few hours later gale sweep through caring a letter for Elsa

Dear Elsa

‘I hope everything is ok... today and tomorrow are very busy but I should be able to make it by Friday shoot me a letter if you need anything before then and I will do my best to get back to you... love you sis”

~Anna 

Elsa felt happy and slightly nervous to tell Anna she had no idea what she would think it’s a big thing and not very talked-about in Arendelle even though same-sex marriage was legal it had never been a common thing 

“What am I getting myself into” Elsa whispered to herself

“Elsa are you ok” Elsa turned around to see honeymaren standing behind her looking slightly concerned “Oh yea just a little homesick” It was a lie but Elsa wouldn’t dare say what she was really thinking “  
You mind if I sit?” Maren asked

“Go ahead”

“Didn’t you just come back from arendelle like two weeks ago?” Maren asked she could tell something more was bothering Elsa “Yea I guess sometimes I just miss being able to talk to Anna all the time at any point in the day” Elsa replied looking down with a fake smile on her face

“Yeah I get what you mean just know I’m here if you ever need to talk it stays between us it always will,” Maren said with a soft smile placing her hand on Elsa’s shoulder 

“Thank you maren,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok idk how long that was but I hope you guys like it I’m really enjoying writing it big thanks to @//randomfrozenfan on Twitter she has been helping me a lot with this fic she’s basically my writing partner at this point so lots of credit to her she’s absolutely amazing


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later Friday to be exact  
and Anna Kristoff Olaf and Sven were set to arrive at any time Elsa had been nervous all day she couldn’t believe she was gonna tell her sister something so big something so different she knew if anyone was gonna help her though it would be Anna she kept reminding herself that Anna loves her but her mind kept drifting 

‘she loves me but what if she won’t after this’

Soon she heard a voice behind her call her name she turned around to see her sister smiling she ran to Anna to hug her almost knocking her down Anna suddenly could tell something was wrong Elsa was always excited to see her but it wasn’t like her to run up that fast or run up at all she normally would hold her arms out and wait for Anna to run over to her 

“Elsa what’s wrong,” Anna said before anything else sounding concerned 

“I- I just really missed you,” It was a lie Elsa knew it was a lie and Anna could obviously tell it was a lie 

“The note said different I know that's not the only reason you wanted me to come plus you are wearing mother’s scarf there’s something going on” Anna frowned when she saw Elsa's head fall looking at the ground her eyes starting to fill with a few tears “Come to my tent I need to talk to you... alone” 

the girls walked to Elsa's tent Elsa tried not to make eye contact with Anna the way there... She sat down on her bed with her eyes facing the floor “Elsa?” Anna asked with a frown she could tell her sister was struggling to talk 

“I really need to tell you something Anna but I don’t know- I don’t know how you are gonna take it or what you will think of me” tears filled her eyes as the words fell out 

“ I love you I always will no matter what nothing you ever tell me is gonna change that Elsa, “ Anna told Elsa with her hand on her shoulder Tears started falling from Elsa's eyes even though she was glad to tell her sister to tell someone and get it off her chest she had felt this way awhile but never realized what it was it was terrifying to even think about she started to choke on her words not knowing what to say or how to say it her thoughts ran wild 

‘Anna, I think I like girls no that won’t work’

‘oh god what is she gonna think of me’

‘You’re so stupid’

“Anna I- um ” her head fell into her hands she had no idea what to say to her “Elsa you can tell me I promise it won’t change how much I love you just don’t hide whatever this is from me, please don’t hide this I can tell it’s bothering you I want to help”

Elsa took a deep breath in nervously You can do this Elsa she thought to herself   
“Anna I think I don’t know or I do but I- I might like women and I think I might like Maren” the words slowly fell out of Elsa's mouth as she held back tears 

Anna slowly blinked and her mouth fell slightly open she was proud of her sister she just didn’t know what to say to she took a second to process before saying   
anything 

“Ok” she said still not completely sure how to respond 

Elsa looked over to Anna out of the corner of her eye she was sure her sister was disappointed 

“That’s amazing I love you Elsa I’m proud of you and glad you feel like you can tell me about this I wish I would’ve known so I could help you understand more but I’m here now I know now and I- I’m gonna do everything I possibly can I mean not that I completely understand everything- but that’s not important what’s important is this. This moment” she quickly hugged Elsa wrapping her arms around her making her smile Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister letting out a sigh of relief “You’re not disappointed” she whispered 

“Disappointed?” Anna said slightly pulling away from the hug “Elsa do you hear yourself why on earth would I be disappointed in you for being you I love you even more if that’s even possible” 

“I guess I was just scared,” Elsa said with a soft smile wiping the tears that had fallen down her face “Thank you anna I love you so much I don’t know what I would do without you”

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa tightly “I love you, Elsa, I always will,” she said letting a tear run down her face she was so proud of her sister she had made it very clear she wanted Elsa to feel she could be open with her about anything she knew how much pain Elsa went through from bottling everything up for thirteen years she never want her to have to go through that again 

“So Maren as in Honeymaren?” Anna said with a small grin she knew she had noticed Elsa acting a little different around her the past few times she had visited casting a few looking stumbling on her words every once in awhile just little things but they were definitely noticeable 

“Um yes well at least I think... I don’t know I’ve never liked someone like that before I’ve never really had the chance” Elsa replied looking back down. Anna let out a sigh slightly frowning “I know Elsa I’m sorry.. but if you do that’s amazing I’m happy for you. . . Have you um said anything to her about it “

Elsa took a breath in giving herself a second to think “No.... and I’m not planning on it. . . At all, “ she said still looking at the ground. Anna’s eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow “At all? But Elsa”

“No Anna not at all” Elsa said sharply with a frown on her face 

“Ok no Elsa you have spent your whole life hiding everything I’m tired of letting you do it I’m not saying you have to tell her right now or anytime soon but if these feelings grow you are gonna have to let them out one day,” Anna said hoping she wouldn’t make Elsa mad or upset in any way 

“You’re right... God you’re right I just I just don’t know Anna I’m scared I don’t want to screw up our friendship” Elsa let out a sigh dropping her head into her hands “Hey It’s ok Elsa you can work yourself up to it trust me if you just figured out you might like her you have time but just remember I’m gonna be by your side the whole way,” Anna said to her sister smiling 

Elsa lifted up her head to smile at Anna with a tear running down her face “I love you Anna” Elsa said with the warmest smile on her face “ ugh I love you to” Anna pulled her sister in for another hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok pretty sure that was really short I’m not sure but ya know sorry, I hope you liked it I’m really enjoying writing this it’s extremely fun for me soooo yea have a nice day or night or afternoon


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 2 days later Anna was set to leave the day after so Elsa wanted to spend as much time with her as she could part of her just wanted to avoid Maren but she knew she couldn't do that for long Yelana was already noticing how storage Elsa was acting Elsa's mind started to drift 

What if she knows what if she tells maren 

All these things going through Elsa's head her anxiety couldn’t be worse Anna could tell Elsa was getting stressed:” Elsa are you ok?” She whispered to her sister  
“I’m fine” Elsa whispered back Anna could tell she was not so she grabbed her hand dragging her away from everyone 

”Anna what is wrong with you,” Elsa said  
“Elsa what’s wrong I can tell you’re stressed” Anna replied to her sister 

” I know with everything going through your head you must be stressed to a certain extent but I'm worried Elsa,” Anna said to Elsa with a worried look on her face ”Anna I promise I'm ok I’m just working through my feelings,” Elsa told her sister with a smile ”I love you, Anna” 

”I love you to Elsa”

***

It was the next day Elsa was helping Anna get all of her and Kristoff’s stuff together considering they were leaving in just a few hours 

After getting everything ready for their travel back home Anna and Elsa went on a walk together trying to fit something in before she left Elsa desperately wished she could just go back to Arandelle with Anna but she knew she had stuff she had to do in the. Forest 

” it's been nice having you around Anna I'm gonna miss you I don't know how I’m gonna handle all this stress without you,” Elsa said looking at the ground 

”I know Elsa but you've got this you're strong but remember you can't just keep avoiding honeymaren,” Anna said looking at her sister  
”ugh.... yea I know it’s just so much easier”. Anna laughed at Elsa’s reply rolling her eyes ”Elsa promise me you will write me when you are feeling stressed scared or when you just need to vent I promise I will get back to you I just want to know what's going on”

” I promise Anna,” Elsa said with a smile. The sisters continued to walk and talk and laugh a lot enjoying the little time they had before Anna left 

***

A few hours pasted Anna Olaf Kristoff and Sven had left about an hour prior Elsa and a few other people including Honeymaren Ryder and Yelana were sitting around a fire telling stories 

Elsa kept catching herself looking up at honeymaren when she couldn't stop she decided she needed to head to her tent considering people we're already catching on ” I think I’m gonna head off to bed I’m really tired” Elsa said Yelana could tell she was lying ”how about I walk with you I did have a question I needed to ask you” Yelana said to Elsa 

“oh yea ok sure,” Elsa said nervously 

‘Oh my gosh she knows’  
‘Stop it Elsa maybe she doesn’t’

These thoughts rolling throughout Elsa's head as they walked to her tent  
”Elsa?” Yelana asked “ yes Yelana” She replied 

”you like honeymaren..... don’t you,” Yelana asked looking over to Elsa. Elsa took a deep breath in ”was that the question you had to ask me” She said looking over to Yelana. Yelana nodded her head

”I love maren she's a great friend,” Elsa told Yelana ”Elsa I think you know what I mean” Elsa’s head dropped looking at the ground and her eyes started to water her magic was a little all over the place do to her nervous lucky for Elsa she had Learned how to control her powers when she was like this 

”Elsa look at me,” Yelana said turning back to Elsa and Elsa looked up ”I see the way you look at her and how you smile when you are around her now I understand it's scary but no one's gonna judge you here,” Yelana said with a sigh ”you’ll be good for her”

Tears started falling from Elsa’s face ”I don't know honestly... I’ve never really liked someone like that so I’m trying to understand what this feeling is I mean maybe I do I don’t know ” Elsa said with a sigh ”she probably wouldn’t feel the same anyway there are plenty of good looking men in this forest I’m sure she likes one of them”

Yelana laughed at Elsa's comment “honeymaren’s not very into men”

Elsa was slightly shocked but happy she took a deep breath in ”oh I-... I think I'm going to get some sleep” Elsa mumbled as she walked into her tent and ”goodnight Elsa” Yelana said as she walked back to the campfire 

Yelana walked back over and sat by honeymaren everyone had pretty much gone to bed including Ryder But maren sat waiting for Yelana to get back “so what do you think of Elsa” Yelana mumble 

“What do you mean she’s my best friend,” Maren said putting out the fire,” I think she might have a little crush on you,” Yelana said catching Marens attention

”she 24 Yelana don’t you think we are a little too old for little crushes,” She said looking down at Bruni 

” I suppose,” Yelana said to the brunette rising her eyebrows ”goodnight honeymaren”

“Goodnight Yelana” Maren said with a sigh 

Back at Elsa’s tent, she was lying in bed with so many things running through her mind instead of journaling like she normally would she decided to write Anna a note mostly because she promised to keep her sister updated on her feelings but she felt like it would help to vent to someone more than a paper 

Dear Anna

My feelings are still all over the place I’m still not sure if I really like honeymaren I’m so confused anyway Yelana basically told me she knew today she asked me if I liked maren I wasn't sure what to say so I just said I didn't know she didn't seem to mind it but I’m still not sure if I want to tell her Everything yet did I mention she brought up the fact that maren has no attraction to men I guess that might play out in my favor sorry I know it's a lot I just needed to get stuff off my chest anyway I love you, sis, thanks for everything hope your day was good

~love Elsa 

Elsa sat the letter on her bedside table so she could send it off to Anna in the morning then she rolled over closing her eyes drifting off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know the last few chapters have been really short but chapter 4 and the coming up chapters will be a lot longer so it might take a little longer I’m not sure just bare with me


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa woke up and got out of her bed taking her letter for Anna and holding it outside her tent for Gale to grab and take to her sister she walked over to grab her dress and quickly changed into it she had a pretty busy day she had a lot of stuff she needed to get done quite a few of those things she just wanted to avoid considering they would be right around Honeymaren 

Elsa took a step out of her tent walking over to sit down by Bruni who was obviously excited to see her 

”Elsa?” Elsa turned around to see Honeymaren standing there ”oh Maren hey” she replied we a small smile 

”Are you mad at me or... I don’t know something?” The brunette asked tilting her head slightly to the side 

“of course not why would you think that?” Elsa said looking a little confused but it was understandable why she would think that she had been trying to avoid her long enough to figure out everything 

“I don’t know I know it’s silly I just feel like we haven’t had much time to hang out lately and just a week ago we were doing stuff together every day, I just kind of feel like you’re avoiding me for whatever reason” Maren said look a little upset but mostly confused 

“I know I’m sorry Anna was here and I- I um- I’ve just had a lot on my mind” Elsa replied nervously 

Maren nodded her head understanding “I’m sorry I’m here if you want to talk about it,” She told Elsa placing her hand on her shoulder 

“Thank you, Maren... It’s a lot I wish I could tell you everything I’m afraid it’s a bit to personal right now” Elsa told the girl looking up and giving her a soft smile

***

It was a few hours later and Elsa had finished everything she had to do for the day so she went to her tent to journal she sat on her bed and started to write 

‘It’s been a crazy day I’ve been extremely busy I got to spend a lot of time with Maren and I had fun but I’m just not as comfortable it’s my own fault I wish I could just get my feelings together I wish I could figure this all out it’s pulling me away from someone I love so much I wish I could just tell her but I can’t I doubt she feels the same way and even if she does which she doesn’t I don’t know that I’m ready for that’

Elsa sat her journal on her bed letting out a sigh she wanted to write a note to Anna and rant about everything but she still hadn’t even read the note Anna sent back to her earlier in the day she quickly grabbed to note her sister sent and opened it up to read 

Dear Elsa 

I know it's hard I wish I could be there to hold your hand have you maybe thought if Yelana knows and doesn't seem to really mind maybe you should talk to her I mean you know you can send me a letter anytime and I will always send one back but I mean maybe it will help to talk to someone face to face as well she also knows a lot about Maren and who knows if she feels the same way you do Yelana might actually know Just give it some thought I love you, Elsa 

~Anna 

Elsa knew her sister was right it would help to talk to someone face to face but she just didn't know if she could handle it telling Anna was hard enough she didn’t know if she could do it again 

Elsa sat on her bed while all of these thoughts ran through her head trying to figure out what she should do she felt so different and out of place all of a sudden 

she grabbed her mother's scarf and wrapped around herself her head fell into her hands and she started to sob she didn't understand why she was having these feelings she didn’t want to at this point they made her feel so odd not knowing what they exactly were she had never felt this way about anyone so why now 

she fell back onto her pillow wishing her mother was here to hold her hand and help her through this 

Elsa suddenly heard a voice call her name “I’m in here” Elsa said quickly wiping her tears away 

Honeymaren walked in looking slightly worried she took a step towards Elsa giving her a soft smile “Hey... are you ok?”

”oh um yea why?” Elsa replied looking at the brunette slightly shocked 

”well for one I can tell you have been crying” Maren said frowning 

”oh” Elsa looked down ”there's just a lot going on I just... I wish my mother was here to tell me everything will be ok, like she did when I was a child and was scared of my magic” Elsa said looking at the floor obviously holding back tears 

Maren sat down on the bed trying To yet Elsa’s to look at her “I know I'm not your mother but I'm here if you need anything and everything will be ok whatever is going on it will get better,” she said wrapping her arms around Elsa for comfort 

After a few seconds Maren pulled away she wiped the tears falling from Elsa’s eyes ”we all go through tuff times you just have to remember there's a light at the end of the tunnel I’m always here if you want to talk” Maren said to Elsa 

”Thank you, Maren, it means a lot,” Elsa said smiling at The women

***

It was a few hours later Elsa walked down to where Yelana was luckily she was alone so Elsa didn’t have to feel odd asking to talk to her in private 

“Yelana... can I talk to you,” Elsa said looking at the ground for a seconds then looking back up quick 

“is everything ok Elsa?” 

”yea I just- I mean I-“ she stopped letting out a sigh looking back down “I went years having to hide everything not just my powers but my all of my feelings as well I'm tired of doing it it hurts too much”

Yelana looked at Elsa nodding her head and signaling her to come sit down beside her seeming to know what Elsa was going to say 

Elsa walk over sitting on the log beside the older women looking back up at her  
“I don't want to hide anymore I can't hide anymore it's too much for me I'm tired of worrying about what people will think of me,”

Elsa started to choke on her words “ you where right I do like Maren I didn't know at the time or maybe I did maybe I was hiding it from myself I don't know” Tears started falling from Elsas face 

“as I said before Elsa no one will judge here we all love you and want you to be yourself, these feelings are perfectly okay to have it’s actually very normal as far as I’m aware it’s not a very talked about thing in Arendelle but here you love who you love no one is going to look at you badly or say anything to you about it I’m not telling you everyone will agree and I can’t tell you how things will happen in Arendelle if people find out but I will tell you that here we all respect and support each other and who they love it’s just not” Yelana said giving Elsa a warm smile placing her hand on the blondes shoulder 

Elsa smiled letting out a sigh of relief ”thank you Yelana I really just needed to get it off my chest I mean it was obvious you had an idea about it before I even did... um could you maybe not saying anything to anyone about this especially Maren” She said with a nervous smile on her face

Yelana nodded understanding “of course I want... but at some point on your own time you do need to let some people in”

”Oh trust me I know Anna won't let me hide from everyone forever forever” they both laughed at the comment Elsa made Yelana nodded her head with a smile

After talking with Yelana for a little while it was getting dark so Elsa walked back to her tent when she walked she saw a letter sitting on her bed from Honeymaren she opened it looking over every word The note explained that there was something she needed to talk to Elsa about and asked her to come to her tent whenever she could 

Elsa decided she would head over to Maren’s tent before she got ready for bed 

She knocked nocked on the wood around the tent to make sure it was a good time “come in” she heard Maren say 

“hey I got your note what’s up” Elsa said holding the letter up with a confused smile

“Oh Ok uh... I know this is going to sound really weird and I hope by me telling you this it won’t mess up how close we are but you really should know” Marens heart started to beat faster and faster thinking of what she was about to tell Elsa 

Elsa nodded nervously raising an eyebrow ”Elsa I... I um” Marenlooked down for a second and took a breath in looking back up quickly ”I really like you, Elsa.” She said rushing out her words trying to get it over with 

Elsa looked shocked her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes fell down to the floor ”I'm sorry Maren I-” Elsa knew how much she liked Honeymaren but at this moment she didn’t know how to get her words out she froze ” I have to go” Elsa ran out of the girl's tent and back to her own very quickly 

Elsa’s heart was beating out of her chest her magic was all over the place she took a deep breath in and tried to calm herself and her magic down She wished she would have told Maren how she felt but she couldn't she didn't know why but something was holding her back 

She decided she would get some sleep and go to apologize to Maren in the morning 

***

It was the next day Elsa had been in her tent most of the morning but she decided she should probably go outside before Maren got to busy 

She looked over and saw the brunette girl sitting by herself on a log she decided it was the right time to go over and apologize about everything that happened the night before she had been trying to avoid her but she knew she had to say something eventually

”hey,” Elsa said walking over to Marenmay I sit?” She said to Maren. 

”oh um yeah sure” Maren replied nervously 

”I'm sorry about running off like that last night I was just... I don't know” Elsa said to the Northuldra girl 

“No Elsa it’s my fault I shouldn’t have said anything,” she said looking at the ground “I knew it probably wasn’t the best idea we are such great friends I didn’t want to mess that up”

“No, it’s ok I get it not wanting to hide things... that's why I have to tell you something” Elsa took a deep breath in ”Honeymaren I like you to I wanted to tell you last night but I just couldn’t I don’t know why but I couldn’t” Elsa said looking at Maren with a sad smile 

”you... You do” Maren said looking up into Elsa’s eyes slightly shocked she felt a smile start to slowly form on her face

”yes, I do” Elsa said letting out a small chuckle

———————

They spent the rest of their day talking and going on walks catching up since Elsa had been pretty busy completely avoiding the women lately the whole day had felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders she just couldn't wait to go and write to Anna and tell her everything that happened although Both the women agreed that they wouldn't rush into anything Elsa could already felt something starting and she definitely didn't mind it

It was starting to get a little late Elsa had just realized she spent the whole day with Maren they decided To walk to Elsa’s tent so she could get some. Rest “thanks for today I hope I didn’t keep you from anything you had to do” Elsa said letting out a light chuckle 

“Oh no you didn’t and thank you,” Honeymaren said looking into Elsa’s eyes She desperately wanted to kiss her but they had just told each other they had feelings for each other they didn’t even know how far it would go or if it would turn into anything so she held back her urge 

“Well anyway I’ll let you get some sleep,” She said to Elsa with a small smile

“ok goodnight Maren” Elsa replied with a soft smile 

“goodnight Elsa,”

Elsa sat on her bed she was already writing a letter to Anna like a teenager who just got into their first relationship she explained everything that happened that day she finished the letter and stepped out of her tent holding the letter into the air Gale grabbed it taking it to Arendelle. Elsa walked over to her bed and laid down closing her eyes once she finally got her mind off Maren and the day they had she finally drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this is where it all starts y’all


	5. Chapter 5

It was a couple of days later Elsa and Honeymaren had been spending a lot of the time together they hadn’t made anything official but Elsa could tell people were catching on which did make her a little nervous but she was more worried about what people in Arendelle would think if they found out Elsa liked Women she knew there were same-sex couples in Arendelle but even so it was never a very normal thing 

Elsa was sitting on the bed looking through a box of books Anna had brought her on her last visit when she heard someone call her name. ” oh I'm in here” Elsa said... Honeymaren walked in with a smile on her face ” Well you look happy” Elsa said with a small chuckle 

Honeymaren laughed shaking her head   
”whats in the box” she said looking at Elsa “oh just a bunch of books Anna brought I use to spend a lot of time reading and these were some of my favorites” Elsa replied 

“What’s this,” Maren said pulling out a doll that seemed to look almost identical to Olaf Elsa stoped and smiled softly “oh my gosh” Elsa seemed to get very happy her eyes started to tear up with tears of joy ”every Christmas Anna would make me some type of gift with a snowman on it I didn't know she put this in here ”I know it’s silly but I’ve always held onto this it reminds me that even in dark times good can still work its way in,” Elsa said with a small chuckle “I know I sound stupid”

Honeymaren let out a small laugh “No you don’t it’s cute” Maren said looking at Elsa 

Elsa looked up her breathing stopped seeing how close to her face Honeymaren was she looked down at Marens lips as they got closer to hers she moved in slowly and placed her lips on Elsa’s softly 

Elsa didn't mind it but in shock, she pulled away quickly 

Maren looked down at the floor ” I- I’m sorry I should have given some type of warning,” Maren said still looking down   
”No it's ok I um... I just didn't expect it” Elsa replied with a smile 

” Are you sure I um I just don't want to make you uncomfortable?” Maren said nervously 

“Maren calm now you didn't make me uncomfortable, I've just ” She started to stumble over her words ”Elsa?” Maren asked 

”I've just never been kissed,” Elsa said looking down in embarrassment Maren seemed a little shocked she couldn’t believe Elsa had never kissed someone “never?” She asked “ but your 24 and gorgeous,” she said following her question she put her over her face in embarrassment realizing what she said 

Elsa let out a small laugh “I think you sometimes forget I spent 13 years In my room most people have their first kiss in their teenage years I spent my teenage years wearing gloves and locked up” Elsa said looking down 

” I can't believe you missed out on that much of your life because of one mistake,” Maren said shaking her head. 

”yea well my father thought It would make things better I get it he thought he was helping but honestly it just made things worse”

Maren looked at the ground shaking her head ” I’m so sorry you had to go through that” She said to Elsa 

” Hey why don't we go on a walk,” Maren said trying to get off the topic she could tell Elsa was getting a little upset “Yeah sure,” Elsa said putting the books back into the box 

***  
Elsa and Honeymaren walked down to a close-by lake Although it was very close Elsa had never been “wow... it’s beautiful” she said turning to look a Maren who was smiling “it is, isn't it... I haven't been out here in a while” Maren said turning Elsa’s way 

”Elsa?” Maren asked. “Yes,” she replied looking slightly confused “I know...” Maren took a deep breath “I know we agreed to take things slow but you know how much I like you and I just... can we just make things official already” Maren said letting out a small laugh 

Elsa let out a small chuckle in shock while smiling “If you’re asking what I think you are I would love to” Elsa said taking Marens hand Honeymaren smiled looking into Elsa's eyes 

Elsa looked away and let out a sigh “are you ok?” Maren asked. ”yea sorry my mind just drifted,” Elsa said with a smile but Maren could tell there was something going on ”hey talk me snowflake tell me what's going on,” she said looking into Elsa’s eyes

Elsa smiled at the nickname Maren had given her ” I just” Elsa looked down with a sigh ”I don't know how in going to tell people in Arendelle it's not considered normal there” She said still looking at the ground 

“Hey look at me,” Maren said Catching Elsa’s attention ”there's no rush on telling anyone you... We will do it when you are ready together I will be by your side the whole time”

Elsa looked into Maren’s eyes smiling “thank you, Maren, what would I do without you” Elsa said with a chuckle 

”so by make things official do you mean actually label us?” Elsa asked ”I mean only if you are ok with that,” Maren said looking at Elsa ”I- Yes of course” Elsa replied with a smile 

”Well ok then so Elsa would you like to be my girlfriend,” Maren said standing up and reaching out to grab Elsa’s hand. 

Elsa placed her hand in honeymarens ” I would love that” Elsa said smiling “you’re too cute” Maren said looking at Elsa's goofy smile Elsa laughed shaking her head 

***  
It was later that night and Maren walked Elsa back to her tent ”I had fun today snowflake” Maren said with a smile 

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully shaking her head and smiling ” I had fun to thank you” She said still smiling. Maren smiled and placed a kiss on Elsa’s cheek causing Her cheeks to turn bright red 

“Goodnight honey,” Elsa said smiling  
Honeymaren raised her eyebrows smiling at the pet name Elsa called her “goodnight” she said to Elsa with a chuckle 

Maren was walking back to her tent smiling and she heard Yelena's voice behind her “Well I told you” Yelana said Maren turned around quickly “I’m sorry?” She said confused 

“You and Elsa don’t think I didn’t see that I told you she liked you,” Yelana said raising her eyebrows “ok fine you were right,” Maren said shaking her head while looking at the ground smiling She talked with Yelana for a few minutes and then walked back to her tent 

***  
It was the next day and Elsa was getting ready to go to Arendelle later that day she had asked Maren if she would go with her which she, of course, said yes 

Elsa was excited and nervous to tell Anna that she and Maren had made things official she knew and would support her it was just the risk that someone might hear that she's not ready to tell. But all her nervous thoughts went away when she saw Maren walking her way 

”Well hello,” Maren said smiling at Elsa. Elsa let out a chuckle and smiled ”good morning” she said looking into Marens eyes. ”so what time are we leaving for Arendelle” Maren asked 

”uh probably in a few hours I was thinking we could take nokk It would be quicker,” Elsa said raising her eyebrows she knew Maren wasn't nokk’s biggest fan 

Maren looked at Elsa in a nervous way ”he won't kill you ya know” Elsa said with a small giggle ”are you sure it's safe” Maren said looking at Elsa 

” I've already checked the waves are small its safe I promise... You trust me right?” she said smiling at Maren ”of course I trust you” Maren let out a sigh ”ok ok we can take Nokk,” Maren said smiling at Elsa trying to cover up how nervous she was

***

It was about three hours later and Elsa and Maren were about to leave Elsa looked over her shoulder at Maren seeing how nervous she was ”you ready?” Elsa asked tilting her head to the side. ”we are riding a water horse over water I don't think I'll ever be ready... But I guess as ready as I can be yes” Maren stated and both of the girls laughed 

”ok you might want to hang onto me just to be safe,” Elsa said. Maren wrapped her hands around Elsa’s waist as nokk started running towards Arendelle ”you ok?” Elsa asked looking back at Maren 

”yea I think so,” Maren said looking into her girlfriend's eyes with a smile ”It’s honestly kinda peaceful,” she said looking at Elsa. “It is isn’t it... all my life or at least when I was locked in my room I would look out at everybody walking out by the water wishing I could do the same... now I’m out here with you and I couldn't ask for anything better” Elsa said smiling 

” It's beautiful... but not as beautiful as you,” Maren said smiling. “You’re sweet but you’re quotes are very child-like,” Elsa said with a laugh 

Maren raised her eyebrows looking playfully offended “says the literal child” Maren said laughing “oh come you’re 2 years older than me” Elsa replied they both laughed shaking their heads 

***  
It was a little later and they had just arrived in Arendelle as they were walking up to the castle Maren felt the urge to grab Elsa’s hand but Elsa had already made it clear she wasn't ready for people in Arendelle to know so she held back 

”Elsa!” Elsa turned to the side to see Anna running up to hug her Elsa held her arms out and Anna wrapped hers around Elsa ”you act like you haven’t seen me in years” Elsa said wrapping her arms around Anna and laughing 

“Sorry I just missed you plus you haven’t sent me any notes keeping me updated on you and Maren,” Anna said Elsa looked back at Maren and then looked around nervously making sure no one heard Anna could tell her sister looked a little upset “Elsa you ok?” Anna asked 

“Yea I just- I’m not ready for everyone to know so we will talk about it later ok?” Elsa said looking back to her sister “oh I’m sorry Elsa I didn't even- wait know? Know what exactly” Elsa still hadn’t told Anna that they had made things official yet “like I said we will take about it later,” Elsa told Anna 

Anna was a little confused confused “Ok?” She said raising her eyebrows at Elsa 

***  
It was about an hour later they had all gone back to the castle Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her into the library “Anna what are you doing” Elsa said crossing her arms “it’s later sooo that means it’s time to talk” Anna said raising her eyebrows 

Elsa took a deep breath in preparing herself ”Ok fine Maren and I are well... Together” Elsa said looking up at Anna Anna all of a sudden got a big childish grin on her face “ together as in dating?” Anna asked still with a big smile 

”yes Anna as in dating,” Elsa’s cheeks turned bright red. ”Oh my gosh Elsa You gotta girlfriend,” Anna said in a childish voice while moving her hips and arms around (like a child would) 

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's childish actions ”you are such a child” Elsa said laughing Anna gasped dramatically ” I will have you know I am very mature” Anna said looking at her sisters dead in the eye while raising her eyebrows they both started laughing “honestly Elsa I’m happy for you... but wait how long and how come you didn’t write me a letter telling me” Anna said slightly annoying although she couldn’t stop smiling 

Elsa laughed while shaking her head “we made it official yesterday and I didn’t write you a letter because I thought it would be better to tell you in person” Elsa said raising an eyebrow back at Anna

“Ok fine you’re right it was better to do it, person,” Anna said still smiling ear to ear the two girls walked back to where Maren and Kristoff were “so it’s official,” Anna said raising an Eyebrow at Honeymaren while smiling “wait what what did I miss,” Kristoff asked 

Elsa looked at Anna nervously she didn’t know if she was ready to tell Kristoff yet 

“Elsa? Do you want to tell him?” Maren asked looking at Elsa. ”I- um I don't know,” Elsa said Anna could tell how nervous she was by the small snowflakes falling around them 

Maren took Elsa’s hand and looked at her ” it's ok only when you're ready snowflake” she whispered ”No I can do this” Elsa said she took a deep breath in ”come here, Kristoff” she said walking to a nearby room 

”Hey hey Elsa let me or Maren know if you need us ok?” Anna said hugging her sister Elsa pulled away and nodded 

Kristoff and Elsa walked into the room and sat down ”ok I'm a little confused” Kristoff said looking at Elsa ” Kristoff I have something to tell you” She said looking at the floor ”Okay what is it” Kristoff asked 

Elsa took a deep breath in still looking at the ground ”Kristoff I-” Her heart started to beat faster and faster her head fell into her hands she was trying to hold back her tears Elsa was the type of person who got teary when she was nervous overwhelmed or scared 

”Hey Elsa whatever this Is you can tell me you know I won't judge you,” Kristoff said trying to calm Elsa down. 

Elsa lifted her head back up and took another deep breath ”Kristoff Maren and I are um-” Elsa looked out the window in the room trying to calm herself down 

”Maren and I are together... We are dating” Elsa said looking back down to the ground 

”Ok...” Kristoff said trying to figure out the right words to say Elsa looked nervous waiting for him to talk “that's great I'm happy for you Elsa,” Kristoff said smiling Elsa looked up at Kristoff with a soft smile she felt proud of her self and happy that Kristoff accepted her 

”thank you it really means a lot,” She said smiling

***  
It was later that night Anna and Kristoff had already gone to bed so it was just Elsa and Honeymaren they were in Elsa’s old room they had decided just to share a room which neither of them minded they were snuggled up in bed talking and laughing 

”ya know my mother use to sing to me and Anna when we were kids and she would do this little nose thing to make us fall asleep,” Elsa told Maren laughing

”really? You should show me” Maren said cuddling up closer to Elsa. ”you really that me too,” Elsa said smiling ”yea it seems cute” Maren replied 

Elsa smiled shaking her head ”ok sure” Elsa started singing and softly stroking Maren’s nose. After a few, seconds Maren’s eyes started to flicker shut. Elsa finished singing and looked at Maren who was fast asleep 

Elsa let out a quiet laugh and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this isn’t crazy long but it is a lot longer then my other chapters and the next chapters will be even longer so yea hope you enjoy it 
> 
> Twitter  
> Updates ( my_frozenheartx)  
> Main (frozen_bbys)
> 
> Tumbler  
> (My-frozenheartx)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little tired towards the end but I hope you still enjoy it

After being in Arendelle a few days Elsa and Maren both could tell that a few of the staff members were catching on although they were doing the best they could not lead people on the hand holding and cheek kisses were an obvious lead on... but Elsa knew or at least hoped that the staff valued their jobs enough not to let it get out although they had gotten a couple of not the nicest looks, Elsa tried to ignore it but it was starting to get to her 

Anna Maren and everyone else were in the library and Elsa had stepped away she was going to her bedroom to get something but she decided she needed a minute to herself. she had almost forgotten how hectic it could get around the castle she stepped out to the balcony smiling at everyone. she could see little kids playing and running around 

It reminded her of the kids in the forest running around playing with gale it made her so happy seeing the kids play together but for some reason, it took her back to her childhood, not the good memories the memories of having to hide from her sister her smile suddenly went away 

”hey snowflake” she heard Maren say behind her she didn't say anything still stuck on the horrible memories that filled her head ”Elsa are you ok?” She said putting her hand on Elsa’s back 

”oh yeah I'm fine sorry just thinking” Elsa replied turning around ”you sure? you look a little upset” Maren said looking at Elsa with a worried look

”Yeah I'm ok I promise,” she said smiling looking into Marens eyes ”ok... Well, we were all going to go walk around you wanna come?” Maren said smiling 

Elsa looked down and back up at Maren thinking ”oh ya know I think I'm just gonna chill out here I'm a little tired” Elsa said with a small smile 

”oh ok yeah get some rest we won't be out long,” Maren said placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and walking back to where Anna was looking a little upset and. Worried 

”have fun,” Elsa said as Maren walked away 

Maren walked back to the library where Anna Kristoff Olaf and Sven were ”wheres Elsa isn't she coming” Anna asked looking confused. ”uh she said she was tired so I guess not she looked a little upset she said she was fine but I can’t tell” Maren said looking at Anna 

“I’m going to go check on her” Anna said running to Elsa’s room 

Anna knocked on Elsa’s door but didn’t wait for her to tell her to come in she could already tell something was going on and her sister was upset 

“Elsa? Are you ok” Anna asked sitting down on Elsa’s bed. ”yea I'm fine,” Elsa said looking down Anna could tell there was something going on she knew Elsa had been acting a little off all-day 

”no you're not you have been acting upset all-day tell me what's going on Elsa,” she said looking at her sister worried ”Anna I'm telling you I'm fine stop worrying,” Elsa said it was obvious she was lying the truth was the looks from some of the staff were getting to her plus seeing those kids running around playing together reminded her of how much she missed out on and how much Anna had to miss out on because of Elsa’s powers 

”Elsa I'm not stupid I know you and I can tell when you are upset. tell me what's going on” Anna said starting to get teary 

”Anna I'm fine please just stop,” Elsa said starting to raise her voice Anna’s jaw dropped she could tell whatever was bothering Elsa was a lot on her she never got like this or at least not unless she was very upset “Elsa I’m just trying to help,” Anna said placing her hand on Elsa’s back 

“Ok Anna but I don't need your help and I don’t want to talk about it,” Elsa said taking a deep breath in “can you just get out I need some time to myself, “ Elsa said following what she said a few seconds before Anna rubbed Elsa back and got up leaving the room wiping her tears 

***

It was about an hour later and Elsa still hadn’t come out of her room Anna was pacing around the room worried she could tell something was wrong she just didn’t know what and it was bothering her Elsa normally shared everything with her 

“I just don’t understand why won’t she talk to me why did she get so defensive what’s going on,” Anna said obviously getting worked up And upset “hey hey Anna breathe I’m sure once she has her time to herself she will talk to you just calm down I understand you’re worried I am too but we have to trust Elsa will talk to us if she feels she needs to,” Maren said trying to calm Anna down 

”shes right Anna walking around this room driving yourself crazy isn't going to help anyone or anything,” Kristoff said walking over to hug Anna ”let me go see if I can talk to her,” he said rubbing Anna’s back 

Kristoff made it to Elsa’s door and knocked slightly nervous the last time he tried to calm Elsa down when she was this upset he thought she was going to freeze him.”come in” he heard Elsa say from inside her room he opened her door and walked in he could instantly tell something was going on ”Elsa what's going on” he said looking over to Elsa raising his eyebrows 

Elsa looked up at Kristoff and let out a sigh ”let me guess Anna sent you in here... there’s nothing going on I'm fine I just” Elsa didn't want to finish her sentence she didn't want to let anyone in it just didn't seem like that big of a deal to her even though she could tell it was a Big Deal to Anna... Elsa took a deep breath In trying to get words out but she just didn't know what to say she stared at the floor in silence

Kristoff walked over and sat on the bed letting out a sigh “Elsa whatever is bothering you you can tell us we want to help you” he said trying to get Elsa to look up at him to let him know she was hearing what he was saying “Anna didn’t tell me or ask me to come In here I came in here because I’m worried so is Anna and Maren If you won't tell anyone what's wrong at least come out of your room we're playing charades Anna still needs a partner” Kristoff said getting up starting to walk out but Elsa spoke up before he could leave the room 

Standing up without even thinking words started falling out of Elsa’s mouth ”its the looks maybe you and Anna haven't taken notice of it but I have it doesn't feel the best when people see me and Maren holding hands and one of the staff walk by and won't take their eyes off of us they never did that before so tell me why they do it now I can’t even hold my girlfriends hand on top of all that every time I look at the kids playing I think of how Me having powers made Anna miss out on all of the fun of her childhood” Elsa tried to say more but she couldn't help from breaking down into tears 

Kristoff quick walked over to the bed to try and calm Elsa down “hey hey it gonna be ok I promise listen the people giving you those looks they just don’t understand what real love is they probably think love is only love if it’s between a man and a woman but I see the way you look at Honeymaren I can see how much you truly love her and I’ll go ahead and tell you. You have mine and Anna’s full support no matter what anyone else thinks we will always love and support you” he said sitting down beside Elsa Kristoff could tell what he said made Elsa feel a little better her tears we're starting to go away he could even see a little smile on her face 

”thank you I don't know what I would do without you and Anna it's just hard because I do love Maren and having to hide it because I'm too worried about what people will think sucks because I want to tell people I'm just not ready yet,” Elsa said looking up at Kristoff wiping her tears away 

”I know but just know I'm here for you we all are here for you and we will be right there holding your hand when you're ready to tell everyone,” he said looking at Elsa smiling ”what do you say we go join Anna and Maren in charades,” he said tilting his head to the side Elsa let out a small chuckle ”yea let's go”

***

Anna and Maren were sitting in the library and heard the door open they both turned their heads as Kristoff and Elsa walked in ”Elsa!” Anna practically screamed running over to hug her sister ”are you ok” she said wrapping her arms around Elsa 

Elsa laughed shaking her head smiling ”yea I'm good now we will talk about it later but how about we kick Kristoff and Marens ass in charades” she said laughing. ” let's do it” Anna said smiling at Elsa

***  
It was Elsa and Anna’s turn, Elsa was up she pulled a word out of the bowl throwing the paper on the floor seeming confident ”ok go” said Olaf 

Elsa stood there confused for a second and then something came to mind she pointed over at Maren ” oh Um girl short funny brunette smart cocky beautiful?” Anna basically screamed out looking really confused Maren put both arms up in the air looking slightly offended “did you just call me cocky and short” she said laughing 

“Good job Anna It was beautiful” Olaf said clapping “oh ok,” Maren said smiling her cheeks turned light pink as she looked over at Elsa

Anna looked over at Maren shaking her head 

“Hey, we still won,” Kristoff said in a very cocky tone walking over to Anna. Anna raised her eyebrows looking up at him “oh?” She said in an intimidating voice 

“Ok I think that’s enough for tonight I’m getting tired anyway I think I’m gonna get some sleep,” Elsa said walking over to the door “ yea me too, “ Maren said following Elsa ”goodnight you two,” Anna said smiling and shaking her head Elsa looked back at her sister and rolled her eyes playfully while holding Maren’s hand 

The two girls walked down the hallway towards the room they were sleeping in ”beautiful?” Maren said, smiling ”oh um yea” Elsa looked into Maren’s eyes they both stopped just standing there staring into each other's eyes ”Elsa?” Maren asked ”Y-yes” she replied 

”Can I kiss you?” Maren asked as her heart started to beat quicker and quicker Elsa nodded letting her know that she could Maren placed one hand on Elsa’s face leaning in slowly finally placing her lips on Elsa’s. little snowflakes started falling a frost slowly started to form under Elsa’s feet although it was just a quick few second long kiss it felt like it lasted forever 

”oh! Sorry” Elsa said looking down at the frost around them ”no it's ok it's cute,” Maren said smiling at the blonde she took Elsa’s hand and they walked to their room both of them couldn't stop smiling 

they crawled into bed and Maren snuggled up close to Elsa. Elsa leaned her head onto Maren’s shoulder scooching in closer and smiling ” I sang you a song the other night ya know you should tell me a story about your childhood I would tell you about mine too but there's not much to tell” Elsa said giggling 

Maren smiled and chuckled ”ok then hmm oh ok when me and Ryder were little we use to find all kinds of ways to get in trouble so one day we took our reindeer‘s out on a path and we saw this pond so we went to check it out even though we were told to stay on the path we ended up coming back soaking wet and muddy,” the brunette said laughing and shaking her head 

”ahh so that why Yelana doesn't trust you and Ryder together,” Elsa said laughing ”well that and about a million other things but we will save those for another day,” Maren said looking at Elsa. Elsa nodded her head and closed her eyes still snuggled up to Maren. Maren didn’t mind though she kind of liked it she closed her eyes and they both drifted off to sleep

***

It was a few days later Elsa and Maren had made it back to the forest and although Elsa loved it in Arendelle she had to admit she was happy to be back she felt more accepted being in the forest the people there we're a lot more understanding and accepting then back in Arendelle 

“Hey snowflake,” Maren said plopping down next to Elsa kissing her cheek ”hi honey” Elsa replied smiling 

”I was going to go on a walk do you wanna come?” The brunette asked smiling at Elsa “yea I’d like that” Elsa replied smiling 

***

On their walk, they made their way to a nearby beach they walked down to it holding hands with goofy smiles on their faces they sat down in front of the water still holding hands Maren turned her head looking at Elsa “you’re gorgeous” Maren said smiling at Elsa’’s beauty. Elsa turned her head to look over at her girlfriend ”you're sweet” the blonde said tucking Marens hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek 

Maren smiled leaning in placing a small peck on Elsa's lips the blonde's cheeks turned bright red. ”how did I get so lucky” Maren asked looking out at the water ”what do you mean?” Elsa asked smiling 

”The fifth spirits my girlfriend I'm dating the fifth spirit IM DATING AN ICE QUEEN,” the brunette said starting to laugh 

Elsa laughed shaking her head ” I know you didn't just call me an ice queen” she said laughing “but I think the real question is how did I get so lucky to get a strong smart beautiful amazing girlfriend” she said staring into Maren’s eyes 

Maren smiled lifting her hand up to Elsa’s face rubbing her cheek with her thumb and leaning in slowly for a kiss Elsa’s breathing basically stopped when Marens lips touched hers Elsa placed her hand on Maren’s side carefully although Elsa had control over her powers she didn’t want to take any chances of freezing Maren 

”ew gross” both girls pulled away turning to see Ryder standing behind them laughing Maren sighed annoyed while rolling her eyes ”what do you want Ryder,” Maren said standing up crossing her arms 

”wow chill Yelana told me to come to get you it's not my fault you were making out with your girlfriend,” Ryder said still thinking he was being funny ”RYDER we were not making out,” Maren said embarrassed ”tell her I'll be there in a few minutes” Ryder walked back to Yelana still laughing 

”Sorry about that,” Maren said reaching her hand out to help Elsa up ” It's fine although maybe we should set Ryder up with someone it might actually keep him out of our business,” Elsa said laughing 

The two girls walked back up the path holding hands and laughing over cute little things they did weather it was Maren being clumsy or Elsa being awkwardly cute just enjoying their time knowing Yelana was going to say something about them both slacking on things they had to do around the forest 

*** 

Maren and Elsa walked over to Yelana still holding hands and giggling 

”Yelana. Ryder said you wanted to talk to us?” Maren asked

”yes as much as I love seeing how happy you two are together both of you have work to get done around the forest and it doesn't seem that either one of you can get your hands off each other long enough to get it done,” Yelana said raising her Eyebrows and crossing her arms “it’s getting late so I'll let it slide today but tomorrow I better not see you two sneaking off to get away from doing your work,” Yelana said turning around and walking away 

Both of the girls smiled trying to hold back their laughs ”she's right but it's hard keeping myself away from you” Maren said laughing ”come on it is getting late I'll walk you go your tent”

***

Both of the girls ended up going into Elsa’s tent talking but they both ended up laying down and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long this is but I tried to make it happy in the end because the next few chapters might be a little bit of a bumpy ride stay tuned


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks and both of the girls had gotten back to their jobs around the forest still fitting time in a spend time together plus Yelana had them doing jobs close together, so they could spend time together on their breaks although they would still find their ways to sneak off from their jobs every once in a while.

***

Elsa Was sitting down on one of her breaks and saw Honeymaren walking towards her. Her face instantly lit up as the brunette got closer... Maren sat down beside Elsa. kissing her cheek   
” hi beautiful,” Maren said smiling Elsa’s cheeks turned bright red hearing Maren call her beautiful always made her smile Elsa never really saw herself as beautiful. Knowing someone did made her happy “well hello” she replied with a big smile on her face 

Honeymaren stood up reaching her arm out helping Elsa up and practically dragging her along with her. Elsa was unsure where Maren was taking her but went along with it 

”ok ok ok Maren where are we going,” Elsa asked laughing and confused “you’ll see,” the brunette said laughing with a wink 

On their way to wherever Maren was taking Elsa. Elsa saw a lady out of the Corner of her eye giving her and Maren some rude looks Elsa’s anxiety instantly went crazy and when that happened her powers seemed to get a little out of control. She quickly stopped and pulled her hand away from Maren’s

Maren turned around looking confused “hey you ok snowflake?” She asked reaching for Elsa’s hand. But Elsa pulled back “I- I’m fine I just... I need a minute” Elsa said running off Maren looked confused and slightly worried 

Elsa ran over to where the lady was feeling nervous and slightly upset she thought If she wasn’t in Arendelle the looks would stop but she quickly realized there’s always going to be someone to bring you down 

“ Ma’am?” Elsa asked walking up to the lady. ”yes...Oh” the woman said looking Elsa up and down 

Elsa took a deep breath in she could tell the woman didn’t like her very much or maybe she just didn’t like her relationship 

“Do you... have a problem with me or my girlfriend or our relationship because I’ve noticed the looks you have given us and they aren’t the nicest?” Elsa said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows 

The woman looked shocked that Elsa had spoken up like that it wasn’t like her she normally only did it when something or someone made her very upset 

“Well no I don’t have a problem with you or Honeymaren your relationship, on the other hand, is disgusting,” the woman said in a very rude tone Elsa suddenly looked very upset she got very nervous her jaw dropped a little and she honestly wanted to run off but she stayed to listen to what the lady would say next 

“Two women together you think that’s cute it’s not. face the facts it’s wrong. it makes me sick,” the woman said and walked off not wanting to hear what Elsa would say if she even would have said anything Elsa’s eyes instantly filled with tears as she ran back to her tent 

Maren saw Elsa crying while going to her tent and turned to see the lady that Elsa was talking to Maren started walking over to the woman though she didn’t know her name she knew who she was and she knew she was never the nicest 

“What the hell did you say to her,” Maren said raising her voice catching the attention of a few people around them including Yelana and Ryder

The woman turned around looking at Honeymaren “nothing other than telling her my thoughts on your relationship” she said looking at Maren ”and what exactly are your thoughts on our relationship... Because last time I checked it's none of your damn business” Maren said raising her voice even louder she obviously was getting very upset 

Ryder instantly ran over to Maren when he saw how mad she was getting “Ok Maren you need to calm down” he said although he was mad as well he tried to keep his calm and calm his sister down at the same time “yea maybe you’re right but she needs to keep her mouth shut about mine and Elsa’s relationship I'm not trying to be disrespectful or actually I don't care if I'm being disrespectful at this point because I'm not gonna let her make my girlfriend upset like that” Maren said walking away. the woman turned around and got back to what she was doing 

***  
It was a little later an hour or so had pasted and Ryder had finally calmed Maren down she was walking to Elsa’s tent to check on her. Elsa had done some thinking she really really liked Maren heck maybe she even loved her but after what happened she didn't want to hear anyone else say something like that again and she didn't want Maren to hear anyone say something like that 

Maren walked into Elsa's tent slightly nervous but more worried “hey snowflake are you ok?” She asked. Elsa was sitting on her bed with her legs hanging off and her feet on the floor she was looking down but she looked up at Maren quickly and looked back down “honestly I don’t know” Elsa said wiping her tears “but I do know I don’t want either one of us to have to hear something like that again” she said taking a deep breath “I just don’t think I can do this right now Maren” she said starting to tear up 

Maren instantly started to get upset but. Tried to stop herself from tearing up “Elsa what are you saying” she asked placing her hand on Elsa’s shoulder 

Elsa took Maren’s hand And took a deep breath “I really really like you Maren but... I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now I’m sorry” Elsa said looking down she knew she was lying she loved being in a relationship with Maren but she let the looks get to her and she couldn’t handle it anymore she did what she thought was the best thing 

Maren looked Devastated but tried to hold back her tears she took a deep breath in and looked down ”oh... Yeah yeah I understand... I guess I'll see you later than” she said walking out of Elsa’s tent 

Elsa looked down with tears rolling down her face wondering why she just did that she could tell how much it hurt Maren. Elsa wrapped her mother’s scarf around her and crawled up in her bed she wiped her tears and tried to get her mind off of it she thought about writing a letter to Anna but she couldn’t even get herself to stop crying long enough to do that plus she didn’t even know if she wanted to tell Anna yet she didn’t want to face what she just did what she wished she wouldn’t have done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter then the past few but chapter 8 is gonna be a long one soooo stay tuned


	8. Chapter 8

It was about two weeks later and things had been wired between Maren and Elsa, to say the least, Elsa was getting prepared to go to Arendelle even though it felt like she just got back. she came back to the forest early to get away from all the looks but even with her and Maren not together the same lady wouldn't stop with the looks Elsa still hadn't told Anna anything that happened so showing up to Arendelle without Maren would already be suspicious 

***

Elsa had just Arrived in Arendelle she got off Nokk she had a small smile on her face she normally was much happier and comfortable in the forest but after everything, she was more than happy to be back in Arendelle she didn’t know how long she was going to stay but at least long enough to get her mind off things

She walked up to the castle gates smiling trying not to let anything see how upset she truly was “your majesty” one of the guards said holding the big castle door for her “hello Alexander” She said walking into the castle “Queen Anna is in the library” Alexander said as Elsa walked in 

She walked down to the library where Anna and Kristoff were. they heard the library door opened and turned to look they both knew Elsa was coming to Arendelle but they thought it would be later in the day they also didn’t expect her to be alone 

Elsa walked in the library holding her arms out and raising her eyebrows at her sister waiting for Anna to come running over for a hug (which she did) “Elsa hi I didn’t expect you to be here this early but” Anna said pausing for a second “where’s honeymaren I expected her to be with you” Anna looked very confused 

Elsa paused and looked down for a second then back up at Anna “yea that didn’t exactly work out” she said hesitantly looking back down 

Anna looked extremely confused she frowned her eyebrows “oh what happened you two looked so happy” she asked still very confused Elsa took a deep breath in trying to figure out what to say “I guess I just wasn’t ready for a relationship we are still kids... basically” Elsa said but Anna could tell it was obviously not completely true she saw how upset Elsa looked talking about it 

“Kids? You’re 24 Elsa she’s 26 I’m sorry I just don’t really see you two as kids” Anna said trying to get her sister to let her in but Elsa stood by her story “yes well I’m just not ready like I said now I would appreciate it if we didn’t talk about this anymore” Elsa replied walking over to a chair to sit down 

***  
It was later that day Anna and Elsa were walking around the castle halls and Anna looked over and noticed her sister looking down playing with a bracelet honeymaren had given her for Christmas Anna looked up at Elsa’s face noticing how upset she looked ”she gave you that, didn't she?” Anna asked 

Elsa looked up at her sister ”who... Oh yeah she did” Elsa said looking back down at the bracelet Anna could see the tears starting to fill Elsa’s eyes ”Elsa what really happened because I know it wasn't just because you weren't ready,” she asked placing her hand on the top of Elsa’s back 

Elsa’s face instantly went blank she took a deep breath in although she didn’t want to tell Anna what really happened she just let it slip out “I guess... I let what other people thought get to me this lady kept giving me and Maren rude looks when I asked her why she basically gave me a list of reasons we shouldn't be together she said it was wrong and disgusting how it made her sick to see two women together in that way” she said trying to hold back her tears but ended up letting them out anyway 

Anna took in a deep breath rubbing Elsa ok the back “Oh Elsa why... why worry about what others think when you love someone as much as you love Maren because I can tell how much her how much you care for her you're going to let one persons opinion change that for what. what is that going to do listen I'm not saying run back to the forest right now and beg her to take you back. but maybe spend a few days here think about everything and maybe give it another chance” Anna said hoping Elsa would do just that. she hated seeing her sister let what others thought determine what happened with her relationship or anything in her life for that matter

Elsa let out a sigh she knew Anna was right tears started to run down her face she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to talk about it anymore so she did what she could to avoid it “I’m going to get some sleep I’ll see you in the morning” Elsa tried To walk off but Anna grabbed her arm before she could “hold on Look at me Elsa... you are perfect just the way you are nothing can change that weather you like men or women that doesn’t matter because you are amazing don’t let other’s opinion stand between your relationship you love her and I know you love her so stop letting what others think or say pull you away from the love you have....... She loves you too and I can tell don’t let her get away don’t let yourself lose her because you let the opinion of others get in the way... I love you Elsa and I don’t want to see you having to hide yourself again I-... I don’t want to see you lose yourself Elsa” Anna said hugging Elsa 

Elsa was basically sobbing at this point realizing how big of a mistake she made by pushing Maren away “you're right I love her I don’t want to lose her... I can't lose her Anna. I never thought I could love someone like that I never thought I could love someone the way I love her” Elsa said pulling away from the hug tears running down her face

”Hey it's gonna be ok you are going to stay here for a few days and get yourself together and then you're going to go back to the forest and find out where you and Honeymaren stand and take things from there... and I'm here if you want to talk or if you need anything a laugh a shoulder to cry on anything I'm always going to be here because you're my sister you're my best friend and I love you,” she said placing her hand on Elsa’s shoulder 

Elsa smiled at Anna softly “I don’t know what I would do without you... I'm going to get some sleep good night” She said walking to her room 

Elsa got to her room and sat down on her bed she still had a few tears running down her face. She took the bracelet Maren had given her off her arm and held it in her hands. She sighed and placed it on her bedside table. She hadn’t spoken to Honeymaren since the night she broke up with her. Elsa knew that when she went back the only thing she wanted to do was get Maren back but she couldn’t help but think of the worst. ‘What if she won’t take me back what if she doesn’t want to be with me anymore’ the thought rolled through her head As a tear rolled down her face 

She quickly tried to just stop thinking about Maren all together and get some sleep but that clearly wasn’t going to happen she got up off her bed and walked over to her window. She stared out her window looking at the night sky

She heard a knock on her door it was obviously Anna. She had a very unique knock you could say “come in” She said turning away from her window 

“Sorry I know you said you were going to sleep but you left this in the library and I thought you could use it” Anna said holding up their mothers scarf Elsa smiled Holding her hand out to take the scarf “yea you’re right it might help”

Anna looked at Elsa who was looking down at the scarf “are you ok? I know I keep asking but I’m worried” Anna said taking Elsa’s hand 

Elsa stood there for a second holding Anna’s hand. After a second she let go of her sisters hand and walked over to her window looking out and letting out a sigh “no. Not really I just... I love her so much and I’m worried I’ve lost her what am I gonna do if I did... why am I so stupid” Elsa’s eyes filled with tears the thought of losing Maren was to much for her to think about 

Anna walked quickly over to the window which Elsa was standing at “Hey Elsa you’re not stupid everyone makes mistakes when they are new to relationships I mean we both know my decisions were a little... uh... foolish listen no relationships are perfect I mean me and Kristoff for example I want to murder him at least 10 times a week” Anna said letting out a small laugh and Elsa smiled softly 

“My point is this is your first relationship everythings not going to go as planed I highly doubt you lost her I see the way she looks at you like you are the only person in this world she’s head over heals in love with you and if she’s gonna let that go over something so little she’s not the right person” Anna said placing her hand on Elsa’s shoulder 

Elsa turned around and hugged Anna “who gave you the right to be the best sister ever. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you by my side. Thank you Anna. I love you so much” 

Anna smiled “come here” she said walking over to Elsa’s bed “Scooch in” she said starting to sing and slowly stroke Elsa’s nose like their mother used to do Elsa laughed Anna did this pretty much anytime Elsa was upset 

Elsa’s eyes started to flutter shut and she eventually fell asleep Anna smiled and rolled over closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter isn’t as long as I planned it to be but it’s a little longer then the last i think so I hope you guys liked it


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I didn't have time to look over this before posting so if I made any mistakes I'm so sorry

The sun was just starting to come up and Elsa was getting ready for whatever Anna had planned she came in Elsa's room early that morning to tell her to get ready and that she had a big day planned for them 

Elsa put her hair up in a braid and put on a little makeup 

She heard a knock on her door and turned her head "come in" she said standing up. She laughed as Oaf walked in he was not who she expected to walk in "Elsa I have a question" Olaf said flopping down on Elsa's bed "ok what's your question" Elsa asked letting out a small chuckle 

"Ok well I just wanted to know why Anna asked Honeymaren to come I thought you guys broke up," he asked. Elsa blinked a couple of times looking very confused 

"I'm sorry she what why would she Oh my god hold on Olaf I'll be back," Elsa said walking out of the room 

She walked into the great hall (dining room) where Anna and Kristoff were eating she basically slammed her hands onto the table "what do you think you are doing asking Honeymaren to come here honestly what are you thinking Anna" 

"wow wow clam down Elsa I'm sorry I'm just trying to help I thought maybe you guys could talk I didn't think-" Anna tried to finish talking but Elsa quickly cut her off. "let me stop you right there. that's just the thing you didn't think you told me to stay here to get my mind off things well this isn't helping me get my mind off things I thought we agreed that I would talk to her when I went back" Elsa said, Anna could hear the anger and stress in her voice 

"I- I'm sorry Elsa I just thought it would help I didn't know it would make you upset" 

Elsa sighed placing her hand on her head "Anna... nevermind. It just wasn't a good idea but the harms been done nothing we can do about it now" Elsa said walking out with a few tears in her eyes Anna sighed Kristoff reached over to rub her back "she's just stressed" he said kissing Anna's cheek 

"I know I just feel bad now and she's right I didn't really think I just- I want her to be happy and I thought maybe if I asked Maren to come they could talk and... I don't know what I thought" Anna sighed "I probably should go talk to her," Anna said standing up 

Kristoff reached for Anna's hand giving her a reassuring look "just don't be too hard on yourself please I'm sure she's just said that in the moment" he said giving her a small soft smile 

Anna nodded with a small smile walking out of the doors towards Elsa's room 

***  
Anna walked up to Elsa's door and knocked nervously she felt extremely bad she could tell how upset she made her sister "Elsa?" she asked opening the door Elsa was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed and her head down. She lifted her head up to look at Anna she stood up off her bed taking a breath in "hi. Anna I'm-" Elsa tried to finish her sentence but Anna quickly flew over to the bed hugging Elsa and almost knocking her down "Elsa I'm so so sorry you're right I wasn't thinking and I just wanted to help but now I can tell it was a bad idea," Anna said quickly pulling away from the hug looking down 

"no Anna it's ok I know you meant well and I know that now I shouldn't have raised my voice and gotten so angry I was just upset... I haven't talked to Maren since everything happened I guess I'm just scared to see her." Elsa said taking a deep breath in "but I know I'm going to have to talk to her at some point plus if I want to have a chance at getting her back I have to be able to know where we stand or if she's mad at me "

"Elsa... I honestly don't think Honeymaren would have said yes to coming here if she was mad at you" Anna said taking Elsa's hand

"I hope you're right," Elsa said pulling Anna in for a hug 

***  
It was around three to four hours later Honeymaren and Ryder had arrived about an hour prior. Elsa hadn't come out of her room yet so things weren't as awkward as they could be but both Anna and Maren felt extremely uncomfortable Ryder and Kristoff in the other hand were having the time of their life walking around the castle talking about random things and goofing around 

Elsa was sitting in her room she had asked Anna for some alone time. Anna hadn't let her know of Honeymaren and Ryder's arrival so she had no idea they were there 

As she walked down to the library she saw Kristoff and Ryder her heart started to beat quickly if Ryder was there it obviously meant Maren was to she swallowed her nerves and took a deep breath in. she walked into the library 

Anna and Maren turned their heads as Elsa walked in "hi" Elsa said nervously looking at Maren. "hello" The brunette girl responded 

Elsa sat down beside Anna taking a deep breath in the room was awkwardly silent and Elsa was very uncomfortable but she tried to ignore it 

Honeymaren glanced over at Elsa and saw her looking down and playing with the bracelet she had given her Maren smiled she didn't think Elsa still had the bracelet it made her happy that she didn't just throw it out or stop wearing it "you still have that bracelet?" Maren asked smiling looking over at Elsa's hands twirling the piece of jewelry 

Elsa looked up at the brunette her heartbeat out of her chest she took a breath in trying to calm her nerves "yea I um I-... I can't do this" Elsa said standing up quickly practically running out of the room Kristoff saw her walk past him and Ryder. she had tears running down her face Kristoff looked extremely worried "I'm gonna go check on her" he said following Elsa 

Elsa sat on her bed with tears pouring down her face she walked over to her window wrapping her mother's scarf around her like she always did when she was upset. She felt embarrassed and confused she thought she could at least talk to Maren but apparently she couldn't 

She snapped her head around hearing her door open Kristoff walked in she could tell he knew something was up he normally knocked but this time he just came in 

"Elsa are you ok?" He asked walking into Elsa's room 

Elsa looked down and took a deep breath in "I just I didn't know seeing her would be this hard I didn't know it would hurt this much" she said with tears still running down her face looking down "I should have never gotten into a relationship I should have known I couldn't handle it. But I love her and I... I don't want to lose her but if I can't even work up the courage to talk to her how am I supposed to tell her I still like her and I want her back I mean what if she doesn't... what if she's already moved on"

Kristoff let out a sigh sitting down beside Elsa he let out a little bit of a chuckle. Elsa looked confused she raised an eyebrow at him "I don't think you have to worry about that she definitely hasn't moved on listen I understand it's hard but you just need to take a breath in you need to calm yourself down and just let yourself love her don't let someone else's opinion change how much you care for her"

Elsa looked up at him with tears in her eyes and let out a sigh "maybe you're right... but how could you possibly know whether she has moved on or not"

"Well for one it hasn't been very long at all... also Ryder told me. He said she's been extremely upset since the breakup and that she wanted to talk to you when you got back to the forest" He said with a sigh

Elsa's face lit up she had a small smile on her face "he... He told you that?" 

"he did!" Kristoff said with a smile " I'll let you have some time to breathe but I'm here if you need to talk" he said walking to the door 

"thank you!" Elsa said looking down and smiling 

She felt happy to know she still had a chance to get Maren back it gave her a chance to breathe she knew or at least she hoped she didn't need to worry as much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chapter I wanted to make it longer but I've been so busy and I just wanted to get it up sorry the last few chapters have been a little bit of a downer I promise chapter 10 will be a lot happier


	10. Chapter 10

"I knew it probably wasn't the best idea for me to come here" Maren mumbled she tried to stay quiet but Anna heard her,

"I think she's just nervous and worked up I mean she said, you guys haven't talked since everything happened you know how Elsa can let her nerves get the best of her" Anna said with a slight frown on her face 

Maren looked down and sighed "I know I mean maybe I just-" she stopped talking when she heard the door start to open. She saw Elsa walk-in and quickly looked down to floor nervously 

Elsa walked over to sit down beside Anna she placed her hands in Anna's nodding her head letting her sister know she was ready to talk to Maren "are you sure?" Anna whispered. Elsa nodded her head nervously 

Anna stood up walking to the library door she turned before walking out and mouthed 'you got this' to her sister. Elsa smiled and took a deep breath in "Maren?" Elsa asked trying to get the brunettes attention 

Maren looked up at Elsa nervously. Elsa stood up walking over to where the girl was sitting and sat down beside her "I'm sorry about everything that happened"

Maren looked down and back up at the blonde "Elsa you don't have to-" 

Elsa took a breath in "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I pulled away I was just so scared and lost and it hurt hearing someone say all of those things and I thought if I pulled away then the feelings I have for you would just go away" Elsa said looking down. Maren looked back down but didn't say anything

Elsa started to tear up trying to get her words out "but they didn't and I don't want them to because I want you to be my girlfriend I want you to be mine I love you and I don't want to lose you" Elsa said looking at Maren with tears falling down her face 

"You... you love me?" Maren asked looking up into Elsa's eyes with a slightly surprised look on her face 

Elsa took another deep breath in before talking "yes I do I really do"

The brunette smiled and lifted her hand up to Elsa's face wiping her tears "I love you to snowflake and you will never lose me" Maren said placing a small kiss on Elsa’s cheek

"Can we just put all this behind us and just be us... together?" Elsa asked looking into Maren's eyes

"I think that's a great idea" the brunette replied with a smile 

***  
Anna stood up grabbed a piece of paper from a bowl. They were playing charades Anna and Honeymaren were on one team Kristoff and Elsa on the other and Ryder Olaf and Sven keeping time 

"ok um" Anna tilted her head not knowing what to do for this one 

"ok go," Olaf said jumping up and down giggling and clapping. Anna got down on her knees moving her hands around trying to think of something normally Anna was amazing at charades but she was stuck not knowing what to do 

"Uhm cleaning? Ah um, washing... The floor yea I have no idea what you are doing" Maren said laughing 

"times out sorry Anna," Ryder said "it was building a sandcastle"

Olaf placed his stick hand on his head "you guys are bad at this game" he said Elsa and Maren smiled and Anna rolled her eyes 

Elsa reached her hand over placing it on top of Maren's they both looked at each other with smiles on their faces even though Elsa's nerves were everywhere she let herself enjoy it enjoy letting herself love Maren as Kristoff told her she needed to do 

Anna rolled her eyes playfully "hey no holding hands with the competition" she said jokingly as she sat down. They all laughed and Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister standing up placing her hand on her hip "oh so we are gonna go there because last time we played charades you couldn't keep your hands off your soon to be husband over there" Elsa said jokingly with a small sassy smirk

Maren looked at Elsa smiling her cheeks turned bright red when she saw the smirk on Elsa's face she had to admit it was extremely hot 

"Ok that not fair he's really hot," Anna said laughing

"well Mare-" Elsa said stopping herself from finishing her sentence 

Anna raised her eyebrows "you gonna finish what you were saying" she asked knowing what her sister was going to say 

"I am not you win only this one time though," Elsa said sitting back down

Maren smiled "no wait I'm kinda curious of what you were going to say," She said raising her eyebrows 

Elsa looked extremely embarrassed her mouth hung open as she tried to figure out what to say "I- I wasn't going to say anything I don't know what you guys mean" 

"Really because I heard Maren's name and you know considering what Anna said about Kristoff I'm just wondering were you going to say-" Ryder tried to finish but Elsa quickly snapped her fingers cutting him off

"I think we should change the subject are we forgetting I have ice powers," Elsa said opening her hand and shooting ice at the ceiling 

Anna laughed placing her hand on her head "let's end this conversation before Elsa freezes the castle" 

Maren looked at Elsa smiling. Elsa turned her head meeting Maren's eyes they both let out small laughs and Maren placed a kiss on Elsa's cheek causing the blonde's cheeks to turn red 

***

"Well this has been a fun day," Maren said walking down the hall holding hands with Elsa 

"it has I-... I'm glad you came here even though I was very nervous and I just want to say I'm sorry for letting others opinions get the best of me" Elsa said looking down

Maren stopped and turned to Elsa "hey it's ok it's in the past it doesn't matter what matters is right now this moment and every future moment that we will have together" Maren said leaning in closer to Elsa. Elsa's breathe stopped feeling the brunettes hot breathe hit her skin “can I-“ Maren stopped her words looking into Elsa’s eyes the blonde nodded letting a slow breath out 

Maren placed her lips on Elsa's wrapping her arm around Elsa's waist placing her other on Elsa's face tilting her head slightly She didn't want to make Elsa uncomfortable so she pulled away slowly looking back into Elsa's eyes "I'm sorry was that too much?" Maren asked looking down 

"no not at all it- it was amazing" Elsa smiles softly she looked up to see a few snowflakes falling over her head “oh- Uh so-sorry um” 

Maren looked back up at Elsa and smiled softly "no no it’s... beautiful you’re... God you're gorgeous" the brunettes head dropped placing her hand on her head in embarrassment she couldn't believe she let that slip out 

Elsa smiled letting out a small chuckle "Me? Have you seen yourself you're literally perfect" she said with a goofy smile on her face 

Maren smiled shaking her head they started walking to Elsa's room Maren grabbed Elsa's hand continuing to walk down the castle halls "anyway what were you going to say earlier Ryder and Anna definitely seemed to know" Maren asked I’m a more confident sounding voice 

Elsa instantly looked very embarrassed her cheeks turned a light red and her heartbeat out of her chest "I um I think you know the answer to that" 

Maren smiled and let out a small chuckle "oh I definitely know but it would be really cute to hear you say it" Maren said with a smirk 

Elsa looked down smiling and let out a small laugh and sighed glancing her eyes up at Maren looking slightly annoyed but mostly embarrassed "I was going to say you... uh, you're hot" Elsa mumbled trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

Maren laughed shaking her head "well I can say the same about a certain blonde I know" she said with a wink

Elsa’s cheeks turned a brighter Red and “oh really who would that be" Elsa asked with a smirk on her face 

"Oh I think you know but if I must say it... You" Maren said smiling. the blonde smiled letting out a breathy giggle kissing Maren's cheek 

They continued to walk down the hall talking and laughing they got a couple of oddly suspicious looks from the staff Elsa noticed them but she tried not to care she was caught up in the moment just enjoying it she had to admit it Kristoff was right it was nice just living in the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok happy chapter I really enjoyed writing it also I wrote this chapter in a day and a half and I’m really proud of myself (: 
> 
> I just wanna give a big thank you to Yazie13 they have been very supportive with this fic it means a lot 
> 
> Twitter  
> Updates ( my_frozenheartx )  
> Main ( frozen_bbys )
> 
> Tumbler  
> ( my-frozenheartx )


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa woke up slightly shocked Maren's arms were wrapped around Elsa's waist. She rubbed her eyes and sat up moving Maren's arms 

Maren sat up a few seconds later yawning "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Elsa said looking over to Maren 

"Oh no, it's fine... uh, what time is it," Maren asked rubbing her eyes. Elsa glanced over at her clock on the wall "it's nine oh my gosh shit it's nine when did I start sleeping so late" she said swinging her legs off the bed tying her hair in a braid Elsa was normally a very big morning person it wasn't like her to even sleep past six and she got extremely stressed when she did 

Maren let out a chuckle shaking her head "Elsa calm down you didn't fall asleep until late last night you needed to sleep" 

Elsa walked out from behind her changing/privacy screen "let's go if we don't get to the great hall for breakfast soon Anna's going to think I'm dead or something" Elsa said with a small laugh 

***  
Kristoff Anna Ryder and Olaf we're sitting down in the great hall eating and laughing at all the facts about random things Olaf was shooting at them Elsa and Honeymaren walked in giggling and holding hands which caught everyone's attention Ryder glanced over at Anna with a smile on his face "you two seem extremely joyful for it to be nine in the morning" Ryder said said 

"Yea what's all this giggling about," Anna asked raising an eyebrow 

Elsa looked at Maren with a smile on her face trying to keep herself from laughing Everyone else looked extremely confused "no it's nothing Maren just almost broke her neck trying to walk"

"Yea but the actual funny part was when you almost broke yours trying to catch me," Maren said smiling 

Anna had to keep herself from spitting out her drink thinking about her sister falling trying to catch Maren "ok yeah that sounds pretty funny I'm not gonna lie"

Kristoff nodded with a smile on his face trying to keep from laughing but Ryder on the other hand almost spit out his drink "so you two slept late well late for Elsa" Kristoff said 

"Ugh I know I already feel like I've wasted the whole day," she said placing her hand on her head

"oh my gosh it's not that late you still have a whole day you just aren't happy if you aren't awake before the sun is up," Anna said shaking her head 

Elsa rolled her eyes glancing over at Maren who had a big smile on her face "what are you so happy about" Elsa asked tilting her head to the side. Maren shook her head glancing over at Anna "oh god you two are up to something aren't you" 

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes playfully "You'll see" she said glancing back at Maren. She and Anna had planned a special night basically a first date but more relaxed 

***  
Maren held Elsa's hand walking down to the castle library she took a deep breath in and stopped in front of the door "ok just know if you hate this it was all Anna's idea" Maren said with a small nervous chuckle 

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully "Maren whatever it is I'm going to love it" she said smiling 

Maren smiled moving her hand up to Elsa's face brushing her hair behind her ear "well then it was all my idea" she said as she kissed Elsa's cheek. She opened the door still holding Elsa's hand they hadn't had an official first date yet so they both were very nervous 

Elsa's face lit up when Maren opened the door there were candles lit and two glasses of wine on the side table beside beautiful flowers "this is perfect" The blonde said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it snowflake," Maren said and gave Elsa a quick kiss walking with her over to the sofa 

They sat down and Maren reached over picking up a glass of wine and handing it to Elsa smiling "since when do you drink" Elsa asked raising her eyebrows

"I don't much but every once in awhile I'll have a glass or two" She replied lifting the glass up to her lips taking a sip 

Elsa smiled "you're beautiful," she said staring at Maren. The brunettes cheeks turned bright red she rolled her eyes playfully

"you're gorgeous," Maren said smiling 

"Always gotta one-up someone don't you," Elsa said jokingly. Maren smiled shaking her head. Elsa looked down smiling she looked back up locking eyes with Maren they both moved in closer until their lips touched Maren pulled her hand up to Elsa's cheek and other to her waist Elsa's heart beat faster as she felt herself lower to the sofa with Maren slightly on top of her she put her arm down for support sinking deeper into the kiss Maren pulled away for a second "you ok?" She asked "Y- yes" Elsa replied 

Maren Pressed her lips back up against Elsa's a little more firmly than before changing her movement a little bit. Elsa felt her powers start to go all over the place and ice starting to form around them she pulled away quickly both of the girls sat up Maren looked at Elsa slightly worried and then looked around the room to see frost going up the wall "I- I'm sorry" Elsa said letting out a sigh looking down 

Maren placed her hand on Elsa's back "no it's ok it's not your fault I'm sorry I got a little ahead of myself I’ll take it slower I promise... are you alright”

Elsa sighed placing her hand on her head "yes I’m- I’m ok... I just don't want to hurt you" 

Maren frowned "you didn't you never have," she said before kissing Elsa on the cheek Elsa looked up at Maren with a small smile   
"I love you you snowflake" 

Elsa's cheeks turned red and her smile got bigger "I love you too, honey"

***

Elsa and Honeymaren were laying on the bed laughing and chatting and just enjoying the night "Tonight was really fun I can't believe you and Anna put all that together thank you," Elsa said smiling 

Maren smiled "I'm glad you liked it I wanted to make sure it was special," she said looking into Elsa's eyes

Elsa smiled nodding her head "well it definitely was but I am sorry about the whole ice thing"

"Honestly Snowflake it's ok it happens... well not normally with ice but you get my point," she said letting out a small chuckle. 

Elsa let out a small laugh "Honeymaren can I ask you something?" Elsa asked,

"of course what is it?" Maren smiled softly 

Elsa let out a sigh "it might be too personal or too hard to talk about but and that’s totally fine if it is... but wha-what happened to your parents" Elsa asked looking into Maren's eyes 

Maren sat up with a sad look on her face trying to get words out "they... um" Maren   
stoped for a second taking a breath in 

Elsa looked at her and frowned "Maren it's ok if you don't want to talk about it I completely understand"

"No it's- it's ok... they went looking for something I'm not really sure what all I know is it was very important to them they never said how long they would be gone just that they would be back soon but um" Elsa saw the tears forming in Maren's eyes she placed her hand on her Back. Maren took a deep breath in before starting to talk again 

"After about two weeks everyone knew something must have happened there weren't many places you could go because of the mist... Yelena ended up taking me and Ryder In we were pretty young so Ryder doesn't remember them that much but I do I think of them every day" she said with a few tears running down her face 

Elsa wrapped her arms Around Maren giving her a hug And Maren wrapped hers around Elsa and tried to stop her tears 

"I'm so sorry honey if you ever need to talk about it I'm always here to listen" 

Maren smiled taking a breath in "thank you, Elsa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chapter but I liked where I ended it so I decided not to add anymore. Definitely learning a little more about honeymaren just a disclaimer I haven’t seen anything posted or said about honeymaren’s parents so I kinda made up something but if there was something said and I missed it I’m very sorry 😐 but anyway I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> ( I would like to say thank you all for all the support I didn’t expect to get 100 hits and now I’ve got over 2000 I believe it’s just crazy and it means the world to me💛💛)
> 
> Twitter  
> Updates - @//my_frozenheartx  
> Main - @//frozen_bbys
> 
> Tumbler - @//my-frozenheartx


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you sure you’re ok with taking Nokk you look a little nervous?” Elsa said looking over to Maren they were out by the edge of the water getting ready to head back to the forest “I- I’m sure. I’ll be ok” Maren said nervously 

Elsa looked around to make sure no one was looking they had tried not to even hold hands outside of the castle but when Elsa was sure no one was looking she gave Maren a small kiss on the cheek “you’ll be ok I promise” She said smiling. Maren smiled and they both hopped up onto Nokk “you might want to hang on the water is a little choppy today “

Maren looked behind her making sure no one was looking and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s waist Elsa turned her head waving to Anna 

Anna smiled and waved back as the girls head off Mattias walked up beside her smiling Anna turned her head “General Mattias” Anna said with a smile “Queen Anna you look very nice today”

“Thank you Mattias” Anna replied and Mattias nodded with a smile “so Elsa and Honeymaren,” Mattias said with a smile and eyebrow raise ”I- I’m not sure what you mean,” Anna said holding back a smile 

“They seem to be a little more than just friendly,” he said looking over at Elsa and Honeymaren who were getting farther away from them Anna smiled letting out a sigh “they uh they are but I don’t think Elsa’s very comfortable with everyone knowing yet so it stays between me and you,” she said looking back over to Mattias. He nodded letting her know he wouldn't say anything 

***

Elsa was sitting in her tent resting while Maren was doing stuff with Ryder who left to come back to the forest about 2 days before Elsa and Honeymaren 

Elsa stood up off her bed walking over to her stack of books Anna had left her during one of her visits she picked up a book she had never seen before she looked at it for a second and realized it wasn’t a book it was a journal she opened it and quickly noticed her mother’s handwriting she smiled walking back over to her bed 

“She couldn’t have realized she left this” Elsa mumbled to herself she thought Anna would at least tell her that one of her mother’s journals was in the mix she left. Elsa sighed and sat the journal on her bedside table. She stood up and walked out of her tent smiling as she glanced over to see Maren and Ryder playing with the little kids in the forest 

She walked closer to them and leaned up against a tree staring at Maren and smiling. 

Honeymaren looked up to see Elsa standing there and smiled “I’ll be back in a second,” she said to one of the children 

“Hi snowflake,” Maren said walking up to Elsa “hi you seem to be having fun,” Elsa said with a small chuckle 

Maren looked back at Ryder and the kids she turn back to see Elsa frowning and looking off staring into space “hey what’s wrong?” Maren asked worried ”oh no I’m ok I just”

“You just what come on talk to me,” the brunette said placing her hand on Elsa’s shoulder “you know how Anna left me that box of books the last time she visited”

“Yes what about it”

“Well I was looking through them and I found one of my mother’s old journals and I want to read it but I’m honestly kind of scared I mean I don’t know when it was from so I’m not sure what to expect,” she said looking down 

Maren tilted her head to the side trying to get Elsa to look at her “I understand But maybe it’s just little things or things you might want to know or need to know so I mean read a little. But read it at your own pace because I’m sure it’s not going to be easy but. . . it also might help and if you need to talk I’m here” 

Elsa smiled “you’re right I mean I have said I want to know more about my mother I guess this is one of the only ways that’s going to happen,” she said with a sigh “anyway go back and play with the kids I think Ryder’s got his hands full” 

Maren smiled and gave Elsa and quick kiss “I think you’re right I’ve got something planned for us tonight though,” she said before running back over to Ryder and the children Elsa smiled seeing her girlfriend with the children they all looked so happy Maren was amazing with kids hearing their little laughs made Elsa so happy and warmed her heart 

***

“Ok put this blindfold on,” Maren said handing a blindfold to Elsa “oh god please don’t run me into a tree” 

Maren laughed while shaking her head   
“I won’t I promise,” she said taking Elsa’s hand “ok follow me”

“how do I follow you if I can’t see”

“Elsa you know what I mean,” the brunette said laughing Maren walked Elsa down a path to a picnic she had set up for them “ok ok you can take it off”

Elsa took off the blindfold to see the beautiful picnic set up by a small pond her jaw dropped and a few tears of happiness filled her eyes “I- I love this so so much” she said smiling 

“One more thing here happy Valentine’s Day,” Maren said handing Elsa a beautiful gold necklace “oh my gosh thank you, honey, It’s beautiful I love” Elsa said smiling she wrapped her arms around Maren’s neck and kissed her cheek Maren smiled and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s waist “I love you snowflake”

Elsa’s cheeks turned red and she smiled even bigger “I love you too Maren”

Maren took Elsa’s hand and walked her over to the blanket on the ground and They both sat down “god you’re gorgeous” the brunette said staring into Elsa’s eyes 

Elsa felt the sudden urge to kiss Maren she suddenly felt herself leaning in slowly until both their lips touched Maren lifted her hand cupping Elsa’s face leaning deeper into the kiss placing her other hand on the blanket supporting herself 

Elsa could feel her powers going crazy and quickly pulled away “Elsa? Are you ok?” Maren asked tucking Elsa’s hair behind her ear 

“I- I just don’t want to hurt you,” She said looking down 

Maren frowned her eyebrows and lowered her hand “hurt me? Look at me Elsa” Maren said taking Elsa’s hands waiting for her to look up before talking. After a few seconds, Elsa looked back up meeting eyes with Honeymaren 

“You have never hurt me but if you ever get scared that you might you can tell me and we will slow things down I promise I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or nervous,” she said looking into Elsa’s eyes 

Elsa let out a sigh looking back down  
“I know you wouldn’t and that’s not what I’m worried about. . . After being locked up in my room for so long I was scared of all feelings good or bad and even though I’ve gotten over that when I feel myself losing the slightest control of my powers I get really nervous and scared and with everything that happened when I was younger I just don’t want to risk hurting anyone else”

Maren lifted her hand up to Elsa’s chin lifting her head trying to get Elsa to look up at her which she did “I understand it’s scary I know it would scare me but remember I’m here. I’m here to help you through it help you through everything I’m always going to be here” she said with a small smile 

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren “I love you so much”

“I love you to snowflake”

***  
Elsa and Honeymaren we’re sitting out by a small fire there were a few more people out but other than that they pretty much had the area to their self 

“Honeymaren come look at this” They heard Ryder yell Maren looked over to him and rolled her eyes playfully “I’ll be right back” she said placing a small kiss on Elsa’s cheek. Elsa nodded while smiling 

Elsa took a breath in still smiling it was beautiful out the sky was clear and you could see every star in the sky or at least that’s what it felt like 

Elsa turned her head to the side to see a lady staring at her the same lady that had so much to say about her and Maren’s relationship. Elsa’s smile quickly faded but she decided she was tired of sitting back feeling judged 

Elsa stood up and walked over to where the lady was standing “I’m sorry but I would appreciate it if you would stop looking me and my girlfriend up and down like we are criminals” she said keeping her voice quiet 

The woman looked slightly shocked “girlfriend still? I see you didn’t take my advice or maybe I just wasn’t very clear about it your relationship is wrong disgusting and-“ Elsa quickly cut the woman off not wanting to hear anymore 

“Actually I did. I broke up with her. . . But then I realized I don’t give a shit what you or anyone else thinks because I love her and I’m not going to let that go just because someone doesn’t like it. so say what you want about our relationship but I’m done listening” Elsa said keeping her voice down so no one would hear. Elsa quickly walked off to calm herself down 

she heard someone behind her and stopped hoping it wasn’t the same woman trying to keep things going she turned around to see Honeymaren standing there and let out a sigh of relief “are you okay snowflake I saw you talking to that woman what did she have to say this time?” Maren asked seeming worried but also slightly angry 

“No I’m okay I actually had more to say then she did this time,” she said letting out a small laugh “but let’s just say I don’t think she will have much more to say to us although I don’t think her looks will ever stop” 

Both girls rolled their eyes while shaking her their heads “maybe not but no matter how many looks we get good or bad it won’t matter because having you as my girlfriend makes everything better” Maren said smiling 

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully a laughed “you’re so cute” she said kissing Maren on the cheek causing her cheeks to turn bright red “come on It’s getting late I’ll walk you to your tent” Maren said taking Elsa’s hand 

They made it back to Elsa’s tent and said goodnight with a kiss and ‘sleep well’ 

Elsa sat on her bed picking up a pencil and paper to write a note to Anna and tell her about her day 

‘Dear Anna’

‘Today’s been one of the best days of my life it’s been amazing Maren set up this adorable picnic for us and then later we sat by the fire for a little while there’s a little bit more I need to tell you but I’ll wait until your next visit’

‘Also I found one of mothers old journals in the books you left on your last visit I’m not sure if you meant to leave it or not or if you even knew we had it. I think I might take a look in it sometime soon not exactly sure when though anyways I hope you and Kristoff had a good Valentine’s Day I love you sis’

~ love Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hi back with a new chapter few days late I’m sorry I’ve been really busy and then I decided to change the whole chapter because I didn’t like it but anyways it up and I really hope you guys like it


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa walked outside her tent and looked around for a second before walking towards Maren. before she could make it over gale sweep through carrying a note “hello gale this for me” Elsa said smiling she walked over to a nearby tree and sat down leaning against it 

She opened the letter it was from Anna instantly started smiling before even reading the letter she hadn’t heard back from Anna so she thought she must have been too busy 

Dear Elsa.

That’s amazing I’m so glad you had a good Valentine’s Day and I’m glad you were able to spend it with Maren I’m sorry it took me a few days to get back to you things have been busy I have no idea how you did this for three years I finally have a day to breathe. I miss you so much Elsa I know you have only been gone for a few days but it’s stressful days like these that I wish you could be in Arendelle to walk me through things Anyway I’ll stop rambling I love you and I hope you are having a good day 

~Anna 

Elsa smiled “I love you too sis” she whispered to herself 

“What’s that?” She heard a very familiar ask she smiled knowing exactly who it was and turned her head to see Maren “oh it’s a letter from Anna” Elsa said standing up 

“Ah anything important?” Maren asked with a smile “not really mostly just her rambling about the stress of being queen” Elsa said letting her smile fade and looking down “Elsa what’s wrong”

Elsa blinked a few times and looked back up “No I’m ok I just... I know what it’s like I mean I was queen for three years it’s incredibly stressful and it never stops everyone needs something from you there’s always someone watching you so they can find flaws... but Anna’s strong I know she can handle it I just- I don’t want her to lose track of herself trying to be everything for everyone” Elsa said letting out a sigh she desperately wanted to hop on Nokk and go help her sister 

Maren tilted her head to the said taking a step closer to Elsa placing her hand under Elsa’s chin tilting her head up “hey... stop worrying so much like you said Anna is strong she’s also smart and she seems to have this queen thing down I’m sure she’s going to be ok” she said pulling Elsa in closer for a quick kiss 

Elsa smiled pulling away slowly “I know I know she’s my little sister though I’ve got to worry a little”

Maren rolled her eyes playfully shaking her head she had learned a lot about Elsa but one thing she noticed from the first time they met. Elsa always put others needs before her own it could be a good thing but sometimes Elsa needed to put herself first. Maren could tell there was something else Elsa wasn’t telling her and she wasn’t going to stop asking until she found a way to help 

“Hey for real what’s wrong snowflake” she said tilting her head to the side “Elsa I can tell there’s something bothering you what’s going on”

Elsa looked down and let out a sigh closing her eyes trying to hold back her tears “I guess I just- it’s just not a good day” she said still looking down 

Honeymaren frowned placing her hand on Elsa’s shoulder “that was easier then I thought” she said to herself while looking at Elsa’s “what can I do to help?” 

Elsa looked up with a small smile and a few tears in her eyes “just don’t leave me” she said wrapping her arms around Maren’s waist and placing her head on her shoulder 

Maren wrapped her arms around Elsa kissing her forehead “I won’t I promise” 

They stood there for a few seconds with their arms wrapped around each other Elsa trying to hold back her tears to keep from drawing any attention “I miss them” Elsa said pulling away and looking down 

“Who?”

“My parents” she stood there for a second letting a single tear run down her face “normally it doesn’t bother me but... I guess it’s really been hitting me lately I don’t know why maybe it’s because I’m away from Anna so much maybe it’s because I’ve learned so much more...”

“ I looked in the journal it was mostly her planning her and father’s trip but there were a few personal things she had written down... I just” Elsa tried to get her words but before she could stop them more and more tears rolled down her face 

Maren wrapped her arms back around Elsa comforting her “hey hey there’s nothing wrong with missing them there’s nothing wrong with crying... it’s going to be ok I’m right here I’ve got you” 

Elsa was sobbing into Maren’s shoulder she didn’t understand why it was hitting her so hard right now like she told Maren it didn’t normally bother her too much she, of course, went through her days but never like this never so bad she felt like she needed to get it out to someone but she was glad she had Maren she was glad Maren cared so much 

“I love you snowflake it’s going to be ok I promise” Maren whispered kissing Elsa’s cheek “come on I’ll go sit with you in your tent for a little while,” she said taking Elsa’s hand 

***

Maren ran her hands through Elsa’s hair while humming little tunes Elsa looked up at Maren with a small smile snuggling up closer and placing her head on the brunette's chest “thank you for this for everything I really needed someone to just be here” 

“Of course snowflake I’m always going to be here when you need me... plus this is nice” Maren said with a smile. Elsa looked up at her with a small smirk “what do you mean” she asked raising an eyebrow 

Maren let out a light chuckle “I just mean... it’s nice being with you holding you” Maren said smiling ‘loving you’ she said to herself a small blush filled her cheeks. Elsa smiled looking up at her girlfriend “you’re really hot” Elsa let slip out not thinking her eyes widened realizing what she said “fuck” she whispered

Elsa looked extremely embarrassed her cheeks turned bright red and she hid her face under the blanket making Maren start laughing. Elsa uncovered her face giving Maren a slightly annoyed look just Making the brunette laugh, even more, Elsa rolled her eyes covering her face back up “It’s not funny” she said sounding embarrassed 

“You’re just cute” Maren said smiling lifting the covers off Elsa’s face. Elsa smiled cuddling up even closer to Maren leaving no space between them she wrapped her arms around the brunette's body and closed her eyes 

“You gonna take a nap?” Maren asked letting out a small chuckle. Elsa opened one eye. raising an eyebrow “maybe... only if that’s ok” she said with a small smile on her face 

Maren smiled and kissed Elsa’s forehead   
“Get some rest you’ve been stressed today you deserve a nap,” she said running her fingers through Elsa’s hair ‘you’re gorgeous how did I get so luck are you even real’ she said to herself with a light blush on her face 

Honeymaren’s heart fluttered looking a Elsa feeling her body close her head on Maren’s chest it made her smile. Elsa had been so upset all day it was nice seeing her at peace and letting herself breathe   
At this time only one thing rolled through Maren’s mind ‘I love you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii ok I’m sorry it took so long to get this up I swear this chapter gave me hell I was so lost writing it I redid it about 3 times also sorry it’s short but after this chapter things will start to speed up (take what you want from that (; ) so stay tuned


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> this chapter is a little more mature then what I normally write nothing to crazy but just be aware

“Ok, Maren where are you taking me?” Elsa asked while laughing. Maren was walking her down a long path through the woods. She had told Elsa she had something planned for them earlier that day without really thinking about what that plan was.

“I- Yeah I actually don’t know yet,” She said, sending a nervous smile over to Elsa 

Elsa let out a light chuckle, holding her mouth slightly open and raising an eyebrow. “So what you are telling me is you are just going to drag me through the woods….you do realize that sounds a little creepy... right? Should I be worried now?” The blonde said laughing, “I thought you had something planned.”

“Well, we are on a walk aren’t we... maybe that’s my plan,” Honeymaren said stopping and crossing her arms with a very confident look on her face, raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk etched onto her lips.

A single word ran through Elsa’s mind while staring at her girlfriend, ‘hot’. She quickly shook the thought away before speaking, “Ok, maybe a little less creepy and maybe a lot cuter.” Elsa said staring into Maren’s eyes, “But, I might have a better place.” She smiled, tilting her head to the side 

“Oh, and where’s that?” Maren teased with a small grin on her face, “Somewhere-“ she stopped to think before saying anything that sounded stupid.

‘Somewhere private... no!’  
‘Let’s go to my tent for a while?’  
‘Oh my god, are you stupid? You’re not 15!’  
‘Just shut up.’

“Let's just continue our walk, we will go later.” 

Maren tilted her head to the side, looking slightly confused, “So you can’t think of anything either huh?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. The tanned girl almost sounded relieved. 

“No, I-I mean yes! I did think of something, I just… I’m not sure about it yet.” Elsa muttered, swallowing nervously and awkwardly kicking loose pebbles on the ground. Maren’s eyes slightly widened and she had a small, realising smirk on her face, seeming to know what Elsa was thinking. She blinked a couple of times, shaking off her impure thoughts. With a slow nod, she took Elsa’s hand, continuing their walk.

“So… your mother’s journal, how’s reading that going?” Honeymaren asked curiously, looking over to Elsa whose breathing seemed to stop when hearing the question, “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, you know.” 

“N-No it’s okay! I m-mean I know I just- like I said it’s mostly just where mother was planning for her and father’s trip, so nothing really important.” Lies spilled from Elsa’s mouth, there were a lot more personal things in the journal but she had skipped out on reading them. She just wasn’t sure she was ready. The blonde let out a sigh, looking over towards a nearby pond. A few children were playing around, giggling and running their days away. Elsa smiled, seeing how much fun they seemed to be having, chasing each other and laughing with the biggest smiles on their faces. It warmed her heart. 

“They look so happy” Elsa commented softly with a warm smile. The Wind Spirit picked up one of the children, spinning them around before putting them back down.

Maren looked over to the children taking her focus off Elsa’s beauty. “They really do, don’t they? Ryder and I used to play out here when we were little.” The darker girl explained, smiling brightly while talking about her happier childhood memories.

“How much trouble did you two get in out here?” Elsa winked at Maren, knowing how much trouble they were always getting into together.

Maren rolled her eyes playfully, letting out a laugh, ”Well, once Ryder had the brightest idea to go skating on the pond when it was frozen, and he stepped on a thin piece of ice and fell through. However, surprisingly we behaved out here... most of the time.”

Elsa laughed, shaking her head, still watching the kids play together. After a few seconds, the blonde placed her focus back on Maren, who was looking at the ground smiling and kicking rocks. It made Elsa’s heart flutter. She let out a light chuckle, making Maren look up, locking eyes with Elsa. Her breathing seemed to stop staring at Elsa’s beauty. She felt herself slowly start to lean in closer, but before she could close the distance, she felt Elsa’s hand softly press against her chest and pull back slightly.

“There are kids here, let's go somewhere more… private.” 

Maren’s eyes widened slightly, her nerves were all over the place as she wasn’t used to Elsa making the first move. She felt slightly put on the spot, although she didn’t mind what Elsa was hinting to. She could tell Elsa still seemed slightly hesitant.

“Y-yea, ok.”

***

The girls went to Maren’s tent, catching a few strange looks but not seeming to care. Although Elsa’s anxiety was going crazy, she kept asking herself if she was really about to go through with this. She wanted to, but there was something telling her it wasn’t a good idea. She tried to push it out of the way.

‘It’s just nerves’ She kept telling herself, but whatever this thing was insisted on staying. 

‘Tell her you’re not ready!’  
‘Tell her you can’t do this!”

She desperately tried to brush the thoughts away, turning her head to look at Maren. Her heart was beating out of her chest when she felt Maren’s hand on her chin, realizing how close they were to each other. She felt her breathing stop as Maren closed their distance. Elsa felt herself lean back until Maren was completely on top of her.

Maren pulled away slightly, letting Elsa take a breath in, she could tell she was nervous. “Are you ok?” The shorter girl’s concern shined through in her voice.

Elsa nodded, slowly leaning back into the kiss, immediately gripping tightly onto the fabric of Maren’s shirt. After a few seconds, Elsa felt the woman’s lips press more firmly against hers, changing her movement slightly and sinking deeper into the kiss, moving her hand to Elsa’s cheek and letting the other slip down Elsa’s body, slipping it under the edge of her dress, lifting it up slightly and stopping at her mid-thigh to keep from making Elsa uncomfortable.

After a while she moved her lips down, trailing kisses down Elsa’s neck, to her chest and back up. A breathy moan escaped Elsa’s lips feeling the woman’s lips on her skin. It felt amazing, but her nerves were all over the place all of a sudden and her powers were running wild. She tried to let herself relax and enjoy the moment, but suddenly her thoughts filled with the worse.

‘Stop, don’t do this.’

‘You will hurt her! You have no contro!l’

‘You’re a monster! You have hurt so many people! What makes you think you can do this without hurting her?’

‘You should have told her you weren’t ready! You enjoy it now, but you won’t when you freeze her, or when you hurt her! Just like you hurt everyone else, it will be all your fault! All. Your. Fault.’

”M-Mare... I-” Her powers swarmed through her. She quickly let go of her grip on Maren’s shirt, worrying about what might happen if her thoughts continued to attack her.

‘Tell her to stop.’  
‘You’re going to hurt her.’  
‘Monster.’  
‘Monster!’  
‘MONSTER!’

Suddenly, she felt the temperature of the room drop dramatically. ”Maren, stop I can't do this.” She pulled away quickly, giving into her thoughts.

“Elsa? are you ok?” Maren asked, sitting up, looking slightly worried 

“I just- I really want to do this… with you, but I don’t think I can. At least not right now. I don’t want to hurt you.” Elsa whimpered, sitting up and looking down nervously.

“Hey,” Maren started softly, placing her hand on Elsa’s shoulder, “Elsa, you have never hurt me, and I’ve never been worried you might… you know… but if you aren’t ready yet there’s absolutely no rush. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, giving Elsa time to steady her breathing and calm her nerves. Her thoughts continued to stick to the worst things possible, making it hard for her to calm herself and her powers down.

‘She’s lying, she’s probably terrified of you!” 

“Maren,” Elsa said flicking her head up a little too quickly, trying to ignore her thoughts.

“Do you want to-“ She wanted to ask her to go sit by the fire, but her thoughts instantly told her no, “Can you walk with me to my tent I- I think I just need some time to myself.” The blonde said, giving into her thoughts. She didn’t want to leave, she wanted to stay, she wanted her head to give her a moment of peace, to enjoy time with her girlfriend, but that obviously wasn’t happening.

“Oh uh yeah of course.” Elsa didn’t know if the tone in Honeymaren’s voice was filled with more of slight disappointment or concern.

***

Elsa sat on her bed, looking down at her lap, trying to gather her thoughts. “I thought I was over this!” She whispered to herself, taking a breath in.

‘You’ll never be over this, you’re a monster and you always will be.”

She flicked her eyes back open, quickly breathing out stressfully, dropping her head into her hands, letting a single tear fall down her face. “Fuck” She murmured, taking another breath, in lying down, trying to ignore the little voice in her head bringing her down. “You’re not a monster.” She whispered, wiping away a couple of tears that were falling down her face, before closing her eyes to calm her nerves.  
It took a while but, finally, she was able to get her powers and nerves under control, letting herself slowly drift off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hi so things a starting to sped up a little
> 
> This chapter took me a good 5 days and I’m tired now XD anyways I hope you enjoyed it (;
> 
> Big thanks to BechloeSendrick05 for the help


	15. Chapter 15

It was early in the morning, and Elsa was sitting out by a nearby beach watching the sunrise. There weren’t many people up yet and none of the kids were outside, so it was the perfect time for her to be able to relax. She had still been a little stressed from her night with Honeymaren, so just getting away for a few minutes was nice. She sat there staring at the water, taking in the beautiful reflection of the sunrise hitting the water. It was peaceful, the birds singing and the waves splashing into rocks made her happy.

Her heart fluttered when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She turned her head slightly to the side, looking out of the corner of her eye at Maren who had obviously just woken up not long before, “Good morning.” 

Maren smiled, pulling Elsa in closer, “Good morning Snowflake,” she said, placing a kiss on Elsa’s cheek, “What are you doing up so early?” 

Elsa let out a light chuckle while shaking her head, “I’m always up at this time, you’re just not up to see me.” She commented with a small smirk on her face, “Why are you up?” Elsa raised an eyebrow, looking slightly confused. 

Maren sighed, rolling her eyes, “I haven’t been able to sleep most of the night. I think I might be getting a cold.” She groaned, placing her hand on her head.

“If you are getting sick, don’t you think you should get some rest instead of being out in this cold weather?” 

Maren sighed, shaking her head back, “I’ll be fine, I have some stuff to do.” She mumbled, laying her head on Elsa’s back.

“Honey, you’re exhausted. Whatever you need to do can wait, you need to rest,” Elsa stood up, turning around to take Maren’s hand to help her up, ”Come on, you’re going to go lay down.” 

“Elsa honestly I’m fine I have t-“

“No! You aren’t fine! You haven’t slept, you look like you are about to pass out so... we are going to go to your tent and you are going to lay down!” Elsa stated, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. “For real Maren, I’m getting a little worried... you’re flushed… just for one day, let yourself rest for one day!” The blonde said, practically begging Maren. She realized this must have been how Anna felt when Elsa was sick on her birthday.

Maren huffed, rolling her eyes jokingly, “Fine! But I for real have some stuff to do, so tomorrow, no matter what you say or how I'm feeling, I’m getting it done.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Elsa smirked, shaking her head and letting out a light chuckle of success.

***  
“Do you need anything?” Elsa asked, sitting down on the bed with a soft smile.

“Unless you are going to let me get out of this bed to get stuff done then no, I’m good thanks,” Maren said letting out a small laugh, “actually… if you are going to make me stay here and rest, will you at least lay down with me?” Honeymaren gave Elsa her best pout. 

Elsa’s heart sped up, for some reason the thought of even laying beside Maren gave her anxiety. She quickly took a breath in, trying to ignore her nerves, “I- yea sure.” The blonde caved with her nervous smile on her face. She laid down next to Maren, who snuggled up closer to Elsa, making her heart flutter. She wrapped her arm around Maren and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You’re cute,” Maren giggled with a small smile, “Maybe you were right... I am kind of tired.” The tan girl yawned, pulling the blanket up and closing her eyes.

Elsa left out a light laugh and shook her head, “I told you! Now, get some sleep Honey, you need to rest.” She said in a soft, low voice, beginning to hum a soft tune, twirling Maren’s loose hair strands, making the smaller girl slowly drift off to sleep.

Elsa smiled, looking down at her girlfriend. It was hard to get Maren to take a day off from her responsibilities around the forest, but this wasn’t something Elsa was going to give into. Even if it was just a little cold, she new Maren needed her rest so she would get better, and it was obvious she could barely keep herself awake. Elsa was just happy she got her to give in and rest.

She continued to hum soft tunes as Maren drifted deeper and deeper into her sleep. A few thoughts ran through Elsa’s head, ‘She’s gorgeous... no! Perfect!’ 

A light blush filled her cheeks as her smile grew bigger. She kissed Maren’s cheek before closing her eyes. Elsa didn’t realize how tired she was until she lied down. Normally, she wasn’t tired in the mornings, but she hadn’t gotten as much sleep as she was used to the night before. She didn't lose much, but it was definitely enough for her to want to go back to sleep, which was not like her at all. Normally, when she was up for the day, she stayed up.

She let herself relax, but not enough to fall asleep. The spirit was determined not to let herself fall asleep. If she ever slept in a little too late or took a nap she always felt like she had wasted her entire day. She knew deep down it was silly, but that didn’t matter. 

‘I’m literally annoying myself.’ Elsa groaned to herself, rolling her eyes, finally deciding she was going to be dragging all day if she didn’t let herself get a short nap in. She let herself slowly start to drift off into a light sleep.

***

Elsa opened her eyes, feeling Maren slowly sit up and rub her face tiredly, “How are you feeling?” The blonde asked, sitting up. 

Maren laid her head on Elsa’s shoulder, closing her eyes, “Like shit... but the nap did help a little!” The tan girl let out a light chuckle.

“So, you aren’t going to run away from me now that you’re awake?” Elsa asked with a small smirk on her face.

Maren gulped and shook her head, “No, I’m not getting up there’s no way,” She sighed, “It’s really hot In here.” 

Elsa frowned, placing her hand on Maren’s forehead, “You’re burning up honey! You have to be thirsty, do you want me to get you some water?”

“Yes please, I feel like I haven’t drunk anything in days,” Maren said laying back down throwing her hand over her head with a dramatic groan, “I feel like I’m dying.”

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head, “You have a cold, I promise you’re not dying.” She giggled, handing a cup of water to Maren, “And even if you were, I wouldn’t let you!”

“Stop that,” Maren said, sending a playfully annoyed look over to Elsa.

“What do you mean?” Elsa asked with an innocent look on her face.

“Stop being so cute and sweet! Because I can’t kiss you! I don’t want to get you sick so... I need you to stop.” Maren pouted, making Elsa laugh.

“If I have to stop, then so do you,” Elsa said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Maren.

Maren rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head, “I’m going back to sleep.” The tan girl yawned, turning over and pulling the covers over her head.

“I love you, Honey,” Elsa stated softly, laying down beside Maren, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

“I love you too, Snowflake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hi um I’m so sorry I haven’t updated like two weeks I have been busy and very stressed and this chapter honestly was so hard to write I had no inspiration (hints the reason it’s short) but I’m back and hopefully will be able to get back on a schedule just bare with me 
> 
> Also this chapter made me happy I really enjoyed writing Elsa take care of Maren 
> 
> Twitter- frozen_bbys   
> Other Twitter-my_frozenheartx  
> Tumbler- my-frozenheartx


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa glanced over looking at Maren who was fast asleep. After about a week, her cold had finally lightened up a little. Elsa somehow had convinced Honeymaren to put aside her responsibilities in the forest long enough to get better. It wasn’t easy, but she finally got her to agree.

She felt Maren slightly rise up and watched her until she had laid her head on Elsa’s chest. ”How are you feeling honey?” Elsa asked, running her fingers through Maren’s hair.

”Pretty much the same as I felt when you asked me two hours ago.” Maren laughed, glancing her eyes up to Elsa. “Better than I have.”

“So how close are we from you running away from this tent?” The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maren smiled letting out a light laugh. “Hmm, pretty close. I might let you have one or two more days... maybe.”

Elsa nodded with a smile on her face. “Fair enough, I’m surprised I got you to slow down this long!” She laughed but then her face went blank. “Oh shit.” Elsa said jumping out of bed quickly tying her hair up into a braid 

“W-what's wrong... are you okay Elsa? ” Honeymaren asked, raising up looking slightly concerned.

“No I mean I’m fine! I just forgot Anna’s coming today she could be here anytime!” The Fifth Spirit, said throwing her dress on quickly, using a bit of her magic to speed up the process.

“You mean anytime as in... right now?” She heard a voice say from outside the tent. After a few seconds, she saw Anna pop her head in with a smile. She quickly ran over to hug Elsa. “Hi Elsa, I missed you!”

Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around Anna’s waist. “I missed you too, Anna.”

“Maren, how are you feeling?” Anna asked, pulling away from the hug. “Elsa told me you haven’t been feeling well.”

“I’m actually feeling a lot better... Elsa kind of forced me to stay in bed and rest so I think that helped.” The tan girl said, getting out of bed walking over to Elsa.

Anna nodded with a smile. “That’s good... and that sounds like something Elsa would do.” She commented with a goofy smile, making Elsa roll her eyes.

“Just a reminder Anna you did the same thing to me literally a few years ago,” Elsa said with a light chuckle, “Anyway... Maren I’m going to go catch up with Anna for a little, do you need anything before I go?” 

Maren shook her head politely. “No I’m okay.” she said with a small smile on her face. 

Elsa raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, “Okay then... stay here and rest please.” she said shaking her head 

***  
The two women went to walk down the path Elsa and Maren would normally walk down. She was going to walk down to a close-by beach with her sister but she thought it would be better to stay on a path that she knew perfectly considering Honeymaren wasn't with her.

“So how’s everything going in Arendelle?” Elsa asked, looking over to her sister with a soft smile.

“Amazing... I mean everyone is amazing, being queen is stressful... good everything’s going good!” Anna said, letting out a dramatic sigh, making Elsa laugh.

Elsa frowned thinking back on the three years she was queen. “I’d like to tell you it gets easier and less stressful but honestly...” She shook her head letting out a sigh.

“Anyway, how have you been Elsa? What have you and Maren been up to lately?”

Elsa laughed, raising an eyebrow at her sister. “I think you are forgetting Maren was sick for a week.”

“Elsa... have you and Maren...” The redhead stopped, raising her eyebrows and waving a hand in the air. 

Elsa’s eyes widened, her eyebrows shot up almost instantly hearing the question. “I- Anna why would you ask- we have not done... that yet!” She said looking extremely embarrassed.

Anna smirked at the response “Yet?... as in you’ve thought about it or... talked about it?” She raised an eyebrow looking at her sister out of the corner of her eye.

“Anna- I am not having this conversation with you.” Elsa huffed out sharply looking over at Anna, who had both eyebrows raised, looking at her suspiciously, making Elsa roll her eyes. “My god Anna if you must know we... had a moment a couple of weeks ago nothing happened though... I backed out.” She said, crossing her arms looking down to the ground.

Anna frowned; she looked slightly confused about why Elsa seemed so upset about it. “So you weren’t ready, that's okay... Elsa you and Maren have only been together a few months, there’s nothing wrong with just not being ready... Maren wasn’t upset was she?”

“No... she said when I was ready,” she said, still looking at the ground, “You know I’m done talking about this. This is not a conversation I want to have with my little sister” She flicked her head up, crossing her arms.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully shaking her head, “Fine, we won’t talk about it anymore.” She said laughing.

***  
Elsa slipped in the tent quietly, walking over to the bed where Maren was sleeping. She ended up staying out much later with Anna then she had planned, and it was already pretty dark out and most people were starting to head into their tents as well.

She laid on the bed, snuggling up to Maren, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and placing a small kiss on the woman's cheek.

“Did you have fun?” Maren chuckled tiredly, turning over to look at Elsa.

Elsa hummed in response with a soft smile. “Sorry I was out so late, I only planned on staying out for a few hours, how was your day, did you actually listen to me and stay here and rest? ” She smiled letting out a breathy giggle.

“I told you I would... you have no trust in me do you?” Maren said sarcastically frowning her eyebrows, letting out a small pout.

Elsa laughed, shaking her head, “Of course I do!” She said with a soft smile, “What did you do all day?” 

“I mostly read. Ryder did come to annoy me for a little bit but then he left to go hang out with Kristoff... you know if I didn’t know any better I would think those two were dating!” She laughed rolling her eyes playfully, “I’m glad he has someone who shares his same... very strange interest in reindeer.” Maren rolled her eyes again.

Elsa laughed “That’s true,” she said, yawning, ”I’m really tired, I think I’m going to get some sleep... goodnight honey.” The blonde whispered, placing a light kiss on Maren’s lips, then closing her eyes.

“Goodnight snowflake.” Maren replied smiling softy, cuddling closer to her girlfriend and drifting back into her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter kinda all over the place chapter idk honestly I kinda had multiple ideas for this chapter and I tried to fit them all into one sooo it’s not the best but ya know it’s fine
> 
> Also, I’m updating this at 9 PM so that’s great for me 
> 
> I think I’ve figured out my uploading schedule sooo... I’ll probably be updating once a week (I updated more if I have a chapter ready) I’m basically doing this because I’m working on this and a future fic at the same time so I wanna give myself time to come up with the idea for the chapter and then get it written and sent to my friend who edits and grammar checks my work I wanna make sure I give her as much time as she needs to get it done 
> 
> So yea that’s pretty much it byee 🤍🤍


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa sat down by the fire, leaning her head on Maren’s shoulder. Anna and Kristoff sat down across from them and Olaf sat on Sven’s back staring up at the stars.

“Did you know stars twinkle because of the movement in the Earth's atmosphere? Very interesting if you think about it!” The snowman said, sounding very fascinated. Elsa glanced over at Anna, who was smiling and shaking her head and Kristoff, who was rolling his eyes. It was obvious he had heard enough of Olaf’s facts lately.

The blonde turned her focus to a paper Anna was gripping tightly in her hand. “Anna,” she said, getting her sister's attention, “What’s that?” She stood up, walking over to her sister. 

Anna held the paper up, handing it to Elsa, “It’s a note, it is written with mother’s handwriting I uh- I think it might be from one of her journals. I thought you might want to read it!” The redhead said with a soft smile, stuttering over her words in a rush.

”Oh,” Elsa said in a type of dumbfounded state, taking in a slow breath, ”You know I have one of her journals, you can keep that page... I um- I'll be back.” The Fifth Spirit walked off quickly, trying to hold tears back 

Once she slipped inside her tent she let her tears fall. Elsa had finally let herself read the more personal things in her mother’s journal and it certainly wasn’t easy for her to do. She quickly wiped a few tears away, trying to calm herself down a little, reaching over to pick up the journal, opening it to a page she hadn’t read yet. 

————

‘I love Arendelle, and I love Agnarr and my children, but I just wish I could see my family. I just want to know if they are okay and what happened to them after the battle. I wish I could go back, I’d rather be there than here where I can’t be my full self. Where I can’t tell people where I’m from. I wonder how the Ancient Spirits are, I wonder how many people survived that day. I don’t belong in Arendelle, I don’t belong in a roll as big as queen! I love it and I’m forever grateful, but this is not where I’m meant to be and I know it, I can feel it!’

————

Elsa’s eyes filled with tears once again as a small patch of ice formed around her on the floor. She couldn’t help but think about how hard it must have been for her mother not having her family. No way to see them or know if they were even alive. Being locked away from everyone was hard enough for Elsa, she couldn’t imagine never seeing any of her family ever again.

“Elsa?” She heard a voice say. The blonde quickly looked up, seeing Maren standing there looking worried and slightly shocked by the sight of ice covering a small part of the floor. “What happened Snowflake? What’s wrong?” She asked in a soft tone, sitting down on the floor beside Elsa, ignoring how cold it was from the ice. She would push through the uncomfortable feeling for The Fifth Spirit. Honestly, she’d do anything for her.

“I’m fine, I just-“ Elsa tried to get words out but Maren quickly cut her off.

“Elsa, please stop with this ‘I’m fine’ shit, there is something wrong and I can tell! Just talk to me.” Maren said, taking Elsa’s hand cautiously.

Elsa looked down, letting a few tears fall down her face, her hair slightly hiding them, “I-I started reading the more personal things in my mother’s journal, I never realized how... trapped she felt in Arendelle.” She whimpered, letting more and more tears fall.

“What do you mean?” Maren asked, letting Elsa know she had her full attention and she was there to listen.

“When the mist covered the forest she obviously had no way of getting back in, so she didn’t have any of her family with her and she was so young. I don’t understand how she did it. I mean I thought being trapped in my room was hard but my mother had no one at all... honestly maybe I-” Elsa stopped and finally let her emotions out, falling into Honeymaren’s arms crying. Her thoughts began washing over her again.

Maren wrapped her arms around Elsa, moving herself closer trying to comfort her, “Maybe what? Snowflake what do you need to say?” she said in a soft voice, Maren’s voice was reassuring and calm to the ears. 

They sat there in silence for a second, giving Elsa time to calm herself down. After a few minutes, she let out a small sigh, sitting up and wiping her tears. “I don’t know... maybe it’s harder because it reminds me of all those years I spent just wishing I could see my sister, wishing I could hug her or hug anyone... and I can tell from reading what she wrote that’s all she wanted. She wanted to just be able to see and hug her family and she couldn’t! There was no way she could. I- I never knew how similar our lives were, just in such different ways... does that even make sense? I guess that’s why she was so hesitant about locking me away from everyone, she didn’t want me to have the same loneliness she did.” Elsa looked up with a few droplets of tears running down her face.

Maren nodded her head, taking Elsa’s hand again, “It makes sense. You went through a lot and knowing your mother went through similar things most likely isn’t going to be easy. And finding out more about her past probably isn’t going to be either, but I’m going to be right here to help you when you need me.” She reassured with a soft smile. 

“I just wish she could have told me, maybe we both could have felt less alone.” Elsa murmured, looking down with tears running down her face.

“I know, I’m sure if she would have known it would help you she would have told you.” The brunette stated, wiping Elsa’s tears away. 

It made Elsa happy knowing how much Honeymaren actually cared. “Thank you, Maren, for everything... for being here and for listening.” 

“Of course. I love you snowflake.” Maren smiled, kissing Elsa on the cheek before standing up. 

”Maren, I'm so sorry you haven't been feeling well, I shouldn't be putting all this on you. How are you feeling?” Elsa asked, sounding slightly worried.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, shaking her head letting out a laugh. ”Elsa, I'm fine, you took care of me for a week now it's my turn to make sure you are okay. Now, let’s go back out before Anna has a panic attack worrying about you!” The tan girl said with a light chuckle, imagining the younger redheaded girl waving her arms around and ranting.

They walked back to the campfire where everyone was and Anna quickly jumped up, running over to Elsa, obviously seeing she had been crying. “Elsa! Are you ok what happened? Did I say something to make you upset? I’m sorry if I did, you know I say too much sometimes.” Anna rambled on quickly, making Elsa laugh and shake her head. 

“Anna, calm down, you didn’t do or say anything wrong. I’m fine now, we will talk later I promise.” Elsa said, giving her sister a genuine smile, letting her know everything was alright.

Anna smiled quickly, wrapping her arms around Elsa, almost knocking her down. “I’m glad you’re okay... I love you, Elsa.”

“I love you to Anna. You’re also suffocating me.” That comment made both of the sisters giggle.

***

The next day, Anna and Kristoff were getting ready to head back to Arendelle. They had been in the forest for a few days and planned to stay the rest of the week, but unfortunately, a few things came up, making Anna have to get back to her queenly duties. “Okay, we better go, but I’ll see you soon! And if you need me before, then let me know, I’ll be here.” Anna said, hugging Elsa before hopping up on the sled beside Kristoff. “Come on Olaf.” Kristoff sighed, shaking his head and looking back to smile at Anna.

The snowman came running over, jumping into the back of the sled, giggling. It made everyone smile at how much energy he had. “Okay... I’ll see you guys soon, I should be going back to Arendelle sometime in the next couple of weeks.” Elsa said smiling and Anna nodded to her as Sven led them back to the castle. 

“Hey, I think I’m going to go rest in my tent for a while,” Elsa explained, looking to Maren with an obviously fake smile. The brunette raised a suspicious brow. 

“Alright, are you okay?” Maren asked, giving Elsa a soft smile. 

Elsa looked down for a second letting out a quiet sigh, “Y-yea I’m good, just... tired.” She said, looking back up quickly. It was a lie, she had been feeling down since the night before and needed some time to herself. Maren nodded, kissing Elsa on the cheek, letting her walk to her tent.

***

She sat on her bed with her mother’s scarf wrapped around her, writing down things in her journal to get her thoughts out. She began to slightly tear up but quickly wiped the tears away. She wasn’t sure why but the past few days had been tearing her down, she wasn’t sure if it was just from finding out so much about what her mother went through or what it was. She dropped her journal, letting her head fall into her hands, still wiping tears from her face. She pulled the scarf around her tightly for comfort. 

She took a slow breath in, trying to get herself together, but she just sat there staring at the floor with tears running down her face, but quickly looked up upon hearing a knock, a knock on the wood around the tent. “C-come in!” She stuttered, wiping a few tears from her face.

“Hey snowflake,” Maren began, walking over to sit beside Elsa, “Are you okay? You seem a little stressed.” She frowned, trying to get Elsa to look at her. 

Elsa looked up slightly, taking a quick breath in, “Yeah I’m good.” She said with a soft smile, leaning her head on Maren’s shoulder. 

Honeymaren wrapped her arm around Elsa, kissing her on the forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“It’s not really anything different then what I’ve already told you, thank you though,” Elsa started, letting out another sigh, “God I don’t know what’s wrong with me... I just can’t get my emotions together.”

Maren shook her quickly, taking both of Elsa’s hands, getting her attention, “There’s nothing wrong with you Elsa. You’re human, you are going to have your breakdowns and that’s okay. You’re going to go through hard times. But you’re never going to go through them alone, because I’m always going to be here and you don’t only have me, you have Anna and Kristoff and so many people who care about you!” Maren commented with a soft smile on her face, “You wanna go for a walk, would that help?”

The blonde smiled, leaning her head on Maren once again, “Honestly I- will you... just stay here with me? To just lay down? I need a day.” The blonde asked, letting out a sigh. 

Maren smiled, nodding her head, her heart melted at the sight of Elsa’s cute proposal, “Of course I will, you wanna hear more stupid story’s of me and Ryder getting into trouble? Those always seem to make you smile!” Maren said letting out a breathy laugh, a cheeky grin forming on her face.

Elsa nodded her head, letting out a light chuckle and laying down. “Yes, of course, I love your stories.” The blonde then began cuddling up close to her girlfriend.

They sat there for a second, giving Maren time to think of a story. “Okay okay, so I got one. There was this one time when me and Ryder were young, I was probably around ten. We went out to play hide and seek and we were supposed to stay together, but after about five minutes of me hiding, he decided to leave me. So I sat there for probably twenty minutes and then I realized he had stopped looking, so me being the tough person I am, I ran back to Yelana crying just to get him in trouble... honestly I still think he’s mad at me for telling on him!” Maren laughed, rolling her eyes, making Elsa laugh as well. 

“How come almost all your story’s end with you getting your brother in trouble?” Elsa asked with a smirk on her face.

Maren smiled letting out a light chuckle. “I think I just enjoyed making him mad with me, but he did get me in trouble a lot, just not as much as I did him.” The brunette explained, shaking her head. “At some point, I think Yelana figured out we just wanted to make each other mad.” They both laughed the day away, Maren was just glad she could cheer Elsa up so quickly. She hated seeing her upset so when she was, so Maren always made sure she found some way to make Elsa smile, no matter how big or small of a smile.

“This is nice,” Elsa stated, laying her head on Maren’s chest.

“What do you mean?” The brunette asked smiling. Elsa may be the ‘Queen of Ice’, but in that moment, she felt...warm. 

Elsa sat up with a smile on her face, looking a lot happier now. “Just this, I mean just us just everything... ugh I don’t know you make me happy... I love you.” The blonde rambled, falling back into her pillow.

“I love you too,” Maren said, focusing on how precious Elsa looked. She had snuggled up as close to Maren as she could, wrapping her arms around her and laying her head back down on the women’s chest. “You’re adorable... like really fucking adorable.” 

Elsa’s cheeks turned a bright pink and her smile had grown bigger. She didn’t know how she could go from crying to being so happy just because of one person, but Maren made her heart flutter. This Northuldran girl made her happier than anyone else ever could. She knew she would have her bad days, but as long as she had Maren she knew that she would always have a way to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so my last two chapters I kinda went off track but I liked the idea of Elsa taking care or Maren so I kinda said fuck it but now I'm back on track 
> 
> Also I’m pretty sure this is the longest chapter I’ve written so I’ve made myself happy 
> 
> I’m kinda making myself sad because I’m realizing I’m getting close to the end on this story but it’s fine because I have a cute ending planned 😉


	18. Chapter 18

Over the past week, Maren had done as much as she could to help clear Elsa's mind and keep her feeling happy. It had helped Elsa a lot, having someone there to talk to, as she had never really been great at opening up to people and it was even hard for her sister to get her to talk about her feelings. She’d always brush them off, telling Anna she was okay and ‘just stressed’.

She had spoken with Anna over the week when she had time to write her a letter back, seeing as it had been a very busy week at the castle. She had planned to visit Arendelle the next week considering Anna had to leave the forest a few days before she planned and she hadn't visited in a while, and she was starting to miss it. She knew it would be nice to see a certain handful of people, and it would also give her a chance to take her mind off things.

She looked over at Maren, who was looking after a few of the children while their parents did things around the forest. It brought a smile to her face, seeing how good she was with kids and how much they seemed to love her. For a second she wondered if she would be that great with kids of their own but quickly brushed that thought away, knowing none of that was in the plan for a long time. They were barely in their mid-twenties and still needed to figure out their innermost demons.

Elsa tilted her head with a very small smile on her face, letting out a light breathy laugh at the women laughing with the kids. It was truly peaceful for those moments, and Honeymaren looked flawless, her darker skin glowing as she giggled away with the children.

The tan women looked up, immediately smiling softly at the blonde when their eyes connected in a sensual tension. It almost made Elsa's heart stop. A face eating grin instantly filled her face. The blonde sat down, leaning her head up against a nearby tree, pulling out her mother's journal. Taking a breath in, she flipped to a new page. It was dated December twenty-second, the year after everything happened. It was the first holiday season Elsa spent alone in her room, locked away and confined to a teenage life of loneliness, boredom and the screaming of her own thoughts.

————

‘Holidays aren't the same in Arendelle, they never really have been, but my children not being able to spend it together is even harder. Trying to explain to Anna that her sister can't spend the day with her, not knowing what to tell her. I don't want to say too much, I've tried to convince Agnarr to let them spend the entire day together, but it’s been made very clear that after the bell is rung Elsa will go back to her room. I hate having to keep my daughters apart, I just don't think it's what is best for them. I'm just hoping Agnarr is right and it will help Elsa more than hurt her, but I'm afraid that's all it will do. I saw the terrified look I’m her face the day Anna’s memories of magic were erased, she was terrified, mortified of her own powers. She is scared to even try to control them anymore, and I have a feeling this weird lockdown that is happening will rather hurt or help her.

-Iduna’

————

Elsa read the last of the page, letting out a sigh. Once she finished setting the journal beside her and staring off into space for a few seconds, maybe longer she honestly lost track of time, the blonde thought back on every single holiday she spent in her room, staring out of the window wishing she could be spending it with her family with her sister or with someone. She remembered the snowy days where Anna would go outside and play in the white mess, making Elsa giggle from her room. Her sister truly did try to entertain her, even with their strange circumstances.

She felt someone sit down beside her, and instantly smiled when she turned to focus her attention on Honeymaren. ”Hey there, you okay? You’ve been staring off for like five minutes.” The shorter brunette asked, leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa smiled out of appreciation, turning her head slightly to look at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. ”Yeah, I'm okay, I’m just... thinking, I suppose.” Elsa stated, said looking down at the journal next to her.

Maren hummed, nodding her head. “Happy thoughts?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Elsa nodded with a frown, staring back off. "Elsa?" she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder looking a little worried. Honeymaren’s features shone with concern under the sunlight.

"Yes! Y-Yeah sorry, I just-" Elsa stopped her sentence, not really knowing what to say. The more she read, the harder it was to read more and deeper into it, and the more she missed her mother. "Yes, happy thoughts of course." She mumbled with a small smile, letting out a quiet sigh.

Maren frowned, wrapping one of her arms around Elsa, kissing her forehead lightly. "I love you, Snowflake." She whispered affectionately, running her fingers through the Fifth Spirit’s platinum locks. 

***

Both of the women sat on the soft bed, cuddled up together, limbs tangled together in a perfect harmony. Maren could tell Elsa had been a little upset all day but tried not to bring it up much, seeing when she did Elsa would just say, "I'm fine" and change the subject. So Maren did everything she could to make sure that was true, from taking her down to the pond, where they spent a lot of time together sitting by the fire with her, talking and laughing their day away. Elsa had to admit, it was very nice just being able to wind down relax and not worry about any responsibilities. She hadn't really let herself do much of that lately, whether it was just missing her parents, or just wishing she had Anna with her all the time. Or it being just her own anxiety making her worry over silly things like waking up too late or even wondering that she's not good enough for Maren, which deep down she knew she was certainly good enough for her girlfriend. Honeymaren commonly expressed her feelings towards Elsa, it left a nice feeling aching in her colder heart.

She knew her thoughts were was dumb, Maren always made it very clear how much she loved her, but she still had thought about it from time to time. She always felt like she was putting so much on Maren, always venting about her problems and never checking on how her girlfriend was, if she was okay or if she was having a bad day. She knew Honeymaren was never one to just let her feelings out, it took a lot to get her to really talk to you, but Elsa knew she shouldn't let that stop her from at least trying.

"Maren" Elsa turned on her side, trying to grab the women's attention, "How are you?" The blonde asked with a small smile.

Maren let out a light chuckle, looking slightly confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side with a goofy confused smirk on her face.

"I mean... how are you? You are always worrying about me but I feel like I never really check on you and ask if you are okay. I mean honestly, I feel bad, I don't want you to think I don't care because I really do!" Elsa rushed her words out like a little kid apologizing over something they did wrong. Seeing how sweet and thoughtful Elsa was being just made Maren's smile grow bigger. Also seeing the more shy and childish side of her was the best site she could ask for. She loved how confident and certain Elsa could be, but her more shy and nervous side was just as amazing to her. The Fifth Spirit was a big softy at heart, Honeymaren had learnt that.

"Hey, hey, Snowflake. I know you care, you put too much stress on yourself. I think you are forgetting you took care of me for a week while I was sick. I'm good, I'm okay and I would let you know if something was wrong, you know that!" The brunette reassured her, giving Elsa a soft smile.

Elsa smiled and released a breath of relief, letting out a breathy chuckle, looking down and shaking her head. "I know I just... I love you so much and I don't want to put so many of my problems on you that you feel like you don't even have room to take care of your own anymore, and I want you to be able to talk to me."

Maren furrowed her brows, leaning her head onto Elsa's shoulder. "Okay, listen. I promise you if anything is bothering me I'll let you know, I'm just... not the best with letting out my feelings. I normally just keep them bottled up and then at some point I'll rant to Ryder for a few hours until I would just stop and go to bed." Honeymaren sighed, looking up to Elsa who had a frown on her face.

Elsa sat up a little, letting out a quiet sigh,’then giving Maren a quick smile. "I know, but you don't have to do that, you can talk to me. I want to be here for you, if you need me I will be here, I’ll always be here if you need me." The blonde moved her hand up to Honeymaren's check, placing a small kiss on her lips, pulling away with a soft half-smile but still a concerned half frown. 

"Thank you Snowflake. And I'll work on talking to you more, I promise! Just give me time." Maren promised, smiling and wrapping her arms around Elsa, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much Elsa, you have no idea."

"I love you too Maren, my Honey."

The two women continued their half romantic night, wrapped up in thick fur blankets, talking about random little things and laughing from little jokes one of them would say or from something cute one of them would do. Nights often ended this way, just them enjoying time together and staying up late, giggling. Tonight was no different, it was one of those nights, just a time to relax and laugh and not having to worry about anything. Just time to breathe time to enjoy life and the many blessings it had given Elsa, Maren being one of them.

After hours upon hours of lots of talking and lots of laughs, both girls eventually drifted off to sleep. Well, not before the blonde got to boop Honeymaren’s nose in a cute manner. It was likely that Elsa was in Maren's arms. It was nights like this that Elsa knew no matter what else happened she would always have someone by her side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys here's a soft chapter for y'all before I go all cry baby on chapter 19


	19. Chapter 19

They arrived in Arendelle just as the sun was setting. As Nokk walked them up to the edge of the water, Maren slowly pulled her arms that were wrapped around Elsa's waist away. Even though they had ridden the Water Spirit to Arendelle multiple times, it never got any less terrifying for Maren.

They got off the water horse, walking up towards the castle. Elsa took a breath in, looking around her, examining the beautiful landscape around them, before grabbing Maren's hand. It definitely got a few peoples attention, they for sure got a couple of looks, but most people smiled, seemingly not minding. Elsa could tell how mostly everyone seemed to know, and the townspeople looked to be happy for their former queen. When the Fifth Spirit had been growing up, she had grown close to many of the older adults that now roamed the village, it seemed pride beamed from their chests for her. Even with this confirmation and acceptance, the blonde’s heartbeat still started to beat quickly.

Maren looked over at Elsa with a soft smile, squeezing her hand a little tighter for comfort. They walked into the huge castle and down the halls to the library where her sister and her fiancé were getting set up for a game night. Elsa took note of Honeymaren’s fascination with her home and found it adorable how much she gaped and awed at every corner. 

Elsa popped her head through the big doors that lead into the library, "No, you dummy!" She saw her sister lightly swat Kristoff's arm, rolling her eyes. They were obviously play-fighting over something. Elsa let out a breathy laugh, shaking her head at their antics, and knocked lightly on the doorframe. It got Anna's attention, as the redhead girl turned around and a smile instantly filled her freckled face. "Elsa! Hi, I thought you were coming tomorrow morning!" She beamed with excitement, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well I was, but neither I or Honeymaren had anything else we needed to get done so we decided we would go ahead and leave early. Plus, you know I wouldn't miss a game night!" The blonde said with a cheeky grin, opening her arms for a hug. 

They all sat down in silence, getting everything ready. Anna went to go get Olaf, who was most likely running around the castle talking to random staff members with his cheery comments and attitude.

***

Elsa decided she would go to bed early, but really just wanted some time to herself. She had quietly told Maren to stay in the library and finish their game.

The spirit walked in her room and opened a chest to place a couple of things in. She hadn't used this chest in years, so when she opened it she saw a few pairs of gloves. The blonde instantly stopped what she was doing, picking up a pair slowly and walking over to the bed to sit down. She stared at them as her mind drifted back to an old memory she had kept tucked away from even herself.

______

"Elsa, it's okay, it's just a little ice it's not a big deal!" Elsa's mother said, taking a step near her daughter in hope of comforting her. She was just a kid, she didn’t need to be this scared.

Elsa backed away quickly, too scared that she would hurt her mother. "N-No! Stop! I don't want to hurt you, I should have kept the gloves on then this wouldn't have happened!" She exclaimed with a worriedly terrified look on her face.

Iduna stood up, still giving the young girl her space but continuing to try to calm her down. "Elsa, sweetie it's just a patch of ice, it won't hurt anyone. You don't need to be scared, I promise. Your powers are not a curse." She gave Elsa a soft smile, letting out a quiet sigh.

"I- I don't know what to do anymore, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you!" Her heartbeat picked up in her fear of hurting anyone, especially Anna. She saw her father walk through the door with a frown, looking slightly disappointed when he saw the ice forming around Elsa's feet.

He moved quickly over to his wife, giving Elsa a short small smile. "Okay, let us give her some time by herself to get this under control," Agnarr said, walking to the bedroom door with Iduna, who smiled reassuringly, letting her daughter know everything was going to be okay and that it wasn't a big deal and certainly wasn’t her fault. "Elsa... the gloves," Agnarr stated, walking out of the room.

_______

Elsa let out a sigh, wiping a few tears that were falling down her face. She knew both of her parents loved her but she always felt as if she always disappointed her father in some way. Like she was badly hiding a secret that could ruin them. She brushed the thoughts and all the other memory's she could think of away from herself, praying that no one had walked by and seen her in her wrecked state. "Elsa?" She looked up to see Maren walking over. Elsa smiled to herself, standing up to go and set the gloves back in the chest, closing it and walking back over to her girlfriend.

"Hey, honey." She kissed Maren's cheek and they both sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay? You looked a bit out of it." The brunette asked, she could tell something was wrong it was obvious Elsa was upset.

Elsa looked down with a frown, "Yeah I'm-" She stopped thinking for a second, deciding she didn't want to hold her feelings in any longer, "Actually no I'm not I just- I keep thinking back on all these things and I just don't know why. It's all happening now but it's tearing me down and I don't know what to do." She rushed her words out, daring to let more tears fall down her face. Maren quickly wrapped Elsa up in her arms, making sure she didn't feel alone.

"I've got you Snowflake, I've got you okay? Talk to me, I'm right here," Honeymaren said, tightening her grip a little to make sure Elsa felt comforted, "It's okay, everything is going to be okay, I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, whatever is going on I'm gonna do every single thing I can to help." She brushed a few strands of hair away from Elsa's face and wiped a few of her tears.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, giving Elsa a little bit to calm herself down before saying anything else. Once her tears started to dry, she sat up and took a few breaths in. "Reading my mothers journal has brought back so many memories, but something about those damn gloves broke me. All of a sudden I was having all these flashbacks all at one time but yet none of them were good, not a single one of them. I felt so trapped and... locked away, it was as if I was a little kid again, locked away in my room." She said looking at the floor, with fresh tears stinging in her eyes.

Maren moved her hand up Elsa's arm up to her shoulder, "You don't ever have to feel that way again, Elsa. You will never be locked away again, I can promise you that and I'm not sure why all of this is happening, but I'm going to help you get through all of it," The tan girl took a breath in before continuing her words, "What are they about? The memories?"

"Mostly random things from all the years I spent in my room. Sometimes honestly that's all I can remember from when I was younger, my mother always tried to comfort me but I never really let her too close to me in fear that if I did I would hurt her. I'd often g-get scared and freeze something, then my father would panic and he'd tell my mother that I needed time to myself to calm myself down. I'd be told to put my gloves back on and they'd both end up leaving my room, even though it was obvious mother didn't want to, she never wanted to. I kind of think mother did everything out of love, where father did it out of love and fear... mostly fear." Elsa looked back down at the floor, letting her array tears start to fall again. "I think if he would have taken time to think of how scared I was, of not just the powers I have but myself altogether. Maybe he would have tried harder to actually help me get my powers under control and not just hide them. I know he loved me and I know at the end of the day he wanted what was best for me, but I just don't think he knew what that was. So, at some point, I think he just gave up and let his fear of my powers turn into a fear of me." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders and looking back up.

The brunette women shook her head with a frown on her face, "Elsa, I am so sorry. I didn't know all this happened, I mean no wonder you're upset. If you're thinking back on all this that definitely does not seem like something that would be easy, why haven't you talked to me about this Snowflake?" Maren asked in a soft, loving voice, looking in Elsa's eyes and taking her hands in her own.

Elsa sighed, shifting her eyes to look to the side. "I don't know I guess- I just really hate putting all of this on you because I know you have your own things you need to take care of." she said looking down, letting out a sigh.

"Hey," Maren began, getting Elsa's attention, "No matter what I have going on I'm always going to be here for you, Elsa. I'm always going to be here to listen." She said, giving Elsa a soft smile.

The blonde smiled widely, wrapping her arms around Maren. "I love you so much, Honey" Honeymaren wanted to squeal at the cute site of her girlfriend smiling.

"I love you Snowflake, you want to try and get some sleep now?" The tan women asked, pulling away from their hug. Elsa nodded back to her and they both crawled up under the covers, cuddled up. After a while, they started drifting off to sleep.

***

Elsa stood staring off the balcony, looking over the kingdom she once ruled with a small soft smile. It was a beautiful Spring day, the sun was shining and the wind was softly blowing. There were children walking with their parents from market to market, it was all together. So peaceful, yet she still couldn't get her mind off of all these bad memories filling her head. She thought visiting Arendelle would make them stop, or at least make it better, but it didn't. They were just as bad, if not worse. She continued standing there, staring off, her smile slowly drifting into a frown as a new memory filled her head. This one she remembered a little better, it was more recent. Elsa was probably around seventeen at the time.

_______

Elsa sat at her window, looking out and seeing Anna walking around talking to the people of Arendelle and smiling. It warmed Elsa's heart to see her sister so happy, she just wished she could be there with her to enjoy the beautiful day together like they did when they were young kids before everything happened.

The blonde jumped upon hearing her door open, leaving a patch of ice where her hands were setting on the window. She turned to see her father standing there, so she quickly stood up and took a step backwards to be safe.

He took a step to the side, setting down a candle. Elsa's room normally stayed pretty dark, as she never bothered to light one in fear she'd find a way to mess that up.

"Elsa," he said getting her attention back, "your mother and I are planning a trip," he said standing tall.

Elsa looked a little confused, 'a trip? where? why? when?' She had a few questions but ignored most of them, just worried about one. "A trip, like now?" She asked with a frown on her face.

Agnarr shook his head, keeping a straight face, "No, not now. Just some time in the next year." He explained, just making Elsa even more confused.

"Okay... I'm confused. Why are you telling me now then, why not later? Is there something wrong?" Her baby blue eyes grew bigger, looking worried and scared. Light ice started forming around her feet, making her father take a couple of steps back.

He picked up the candle, walking over to the door, "Nothing wrong, no need to worry. Your mother and I will talk to you more about it once we have it fully planned." He said, giving her a nod and very small almost unnoticeable smile, before slipping out of the door.

______

Elsa took a breath in, shaking the memory away. She still had never really figured out why her father decided to tell her so early, he never told her. There must have been a reason though. It was like he was trying to tell her something but could not yet process the words.

The blonde then suddenly jumped, feeling hands slowly touch her shoulder. She let out a breathy laugh when she turned around to see Maren standing there. She sighed, shaking her head with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't see you. Hi there, Honey," She said with a soft smile on her face. Maren took her hand, smiling and obviously holding back a laugh at the adorable yet strong woman. 

"Hello there Snowflake!" Maren said, placing a quick kiss on Elsa's lips. The two women then began walking down the halls to the gates of the castle. Anna, Elsa and Honeymaren had all planned to go walk around Arendelle today since it was so nice out.

***

They had been walking around most of the day and Elsa and Maren had been a little more flirty and open over the day, which for sure got them quite a few looks. More good than bad, though. In fact, all the smiles they had drowned out the two or three nasty looks they had gotten. So Elsa just brushed them off her shoulder, not seeming to really care about what others thought anymore. She had learned there were much worse things they could be and that was going on in her life right now, then what people thought about her relationship. 

Elsa smiled at a child who walked past them with their mother, looking up at Anna and Elsa in awe. She loved kids, even if she was incredibly awkward, so it warmed her heart to see their faces light up when they saw the two sisters. It took her mind off of anything that was going wrong at the time.

"Your majesties, Honeymaren," Mattias greeted them, walking up to the three women with a smile.

They all smiled back as he walked over to stand beside them. "Mattias, it's so nice to see you!" Elsa said with a small smile on her face. The two sisters had gotten close to Mattias since the mist has been lifted, so it was nice to see him when she visited Arendelle.

"You as well," he began with a smile, nodding to Elsa, "Honeymaren, how are you doing? Haven't seen you in a while, you weren't with Elsa the last time she came for a visit." He asked, looking over to Maren. Elsa had come for about two days around a month ago to help Anna with a few things since she was having a busy week, and hadn’t wanted to hassle Honeymaren and bring her.

"I'm doing well, and you?" She grinned, looking over to the man with kindness in her eyes.

"I'm all well," Mattias replied as they continued to walk around Arendelle.

They walked around for a little while, once the sun started to set they went back to the castle to relax and chat in the library. For a while after that, they all went to their bedrooms to get ready for bed. 

Elsa and Honeymaren walked down the halls to the room, laughing the whole way over silly or cute things one of them would do, which got them quite a few smiles from the staff. That made Elsa happy, it was obvious almost all of them had caught on by now, so it was nice to know they didn't mind or at least didn't seem to mind. It actually helped a lot, as she had stressed a lot about how people would react if they found out for a while. Really, since she and Maren had gotten together it had been something much easier to hide than making it noticeable, and even though nothing had been said about it, their actions throughout the day, whether it be the little giggles or the hand holding or even little cheek kisses one of them would sneak in every now and then, it had made it very obvious that they were together, so seeing people react in a good way and seem happy for their former queen warmed Elsa's heart. All she ever wanted her whole life was to be accepted and now she really felt like she was by everyone around her.

Once they got to the bedroom, Elsa had explained to Maren how happy the day had made her. After the past few weeks, she had been explaining this day was for sure needed. Everything about the day made her so happy. They then cuddled up together in bed after talking for a while after a little while, getting tired enough to fall asleep.

Just before they fell asleep, Elsa glanced up at Honeymaren’s sleeping form and smiled lightly, too tired to even have her eyes barely open.

She mumbled a sentence that she meant with her whole heart. “I really am the luckiest girlfriend in the world, aren’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda sorry for this chapter I’m not gonna lie but it’s not as bad as I planned originally the entire chapter was gonna be this whole crybaby depressing thing but then I quickly decided against that because that would just be mean 
> 
> This is probably the last fully sad chapter because I have about 6 more chapters to write before the ending so I wanna keep it as soft and happy as possible 
> 
> ( a note for Gia because I know you read this) DONT HATE ME


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is Explicit read alone

"You look beautiful and we aren't going out of the castle, it will just be me and you most of the day anyway!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly with a soft expression, running her long fingers through Honeymaren's brunette locks.

Maren smiled, glancing her eyes up at Elsa, rolling them playfully, "You're sweet snowflake, I'm just not used to wearing my hair down... but for you, I guess one day wouldn't hurt." The tan girl sighed with a soft smile, standing up and brushing a strand of Elsa's hair behind her ear.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast." The blonde said, letting out a light chuckle, then placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips, lifting her hand up to Maren's cheek, slowly pulling away after a few seconds.

They walked down to the dining room with their fingers interlocked. The past few days being in Arendelle had actually helped more than Elsa thought it would. When they first arrived she ended up talking with Anna about everything, and since then both Anna and Maren had gone out of their way to make sure she was okay and having a good day, whether it be Anna talking her into going to walk around Arendelle or just late nights in the library staying up and talking or playing games with her sister and girlfriend. Whatever it was, it helped. She hadn't had one of the....flashbacks, in a little while. She had actually been able to enjoy her day without being brought down by her memories and nightmares.

They opened the large doors and walked over to sit down. Elsa looked over to her sister with a smile, stating a 'good morning' and continuing a conversation with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. Although Olaf was mostly rambling about random things, which he did almost every morning, it was a quick light hearted start to the day. Even if it got a little annoying sometimes, it brought a smile to their faces. The snowman even in their darkest hours, gave them a reason to smile and stride on.

The small group continued to converse about random things over breakfast, the sound of scraping cutlery filling the silence. 

Elsa looked over at Olaf, who had already completely devoured his breakfast. It made Elsa laugh to herself and shake her head. It was like he had just inhaled it instead of actually eating it.

***

It was a couple of hours after breakfast, Elsa and Honeymaren were walking down to the library while Anna got some of her queenly tasks done and Olaf and Kristoff went on a walk with Sven (probably to buy more carrots). Elsa knew Anna would be a little while, as from her experience, sometimes some of the duties to do as queen were quite overwhelming.

The two women went to sit down on the sofa on the corner of the room. Elsa picked up a blanket, spreading it across them as they sat down. Elsa leaned her head over on Maren's shoulder, closing her eyes for a second. The warm sun shone down on her face from the window and the brunette's arm around her felt nice and peaceful. Everything for a second slowed down as both of the girl’s grasped onto the small moment. 

Maren glanced down at the blonde girl with a smile on her face "You're...so beautiful, you know that, right?" She stated, kissing the top of Elsa's forehead while running her fingers through the women's hair. 

Elsa smiled, pushing herself closer to Maren, glancing out of the window beside them, staring down at the people walking around the village. The townspeople wore big smiles on their faces, which just made Elsa's grow even larger. It was so peaceful, the castle had been pretty quiet that morning, with not much planned for the rest of the day. Nothing very important apart from a few things Anna had to get done. Other than that it was a fairly calm and slow day. A perfect time for romance.

Elsa turned her head, smiling at Maren, then leaned in for a quick kiss, slowly pulling away after a few seconds. She let out a slow, sensual breath before pushing back in more firmly than before, catching Honeymaren off guard, making her have to put a hand down on the sofa for support, using her other hand to cup Elsa's face, pressing more firmly into the kiss. Elsa moved her hand up to Maren's hip, shifting herself a bit closer to the women, pushing the blanket laying over them away and onto the soft carpet filled floor. As the kiss got deeper, she felt her body slowly start to lean back until she was laying on her back and Honeymaren was on top of her.

Maren used one hand to hold herself up, settling on the sofa and putting her weight on it, moving the other down Elsa's dress until it was at the bottom of the fabric.

She pushed herself up, slightly hovering other Elsa, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I want you to be comfortable." Honeymaren asked, looking seriously into Elsa's eyes. Elsa lifted herself up slightly, moving her arm behind her to close the blinds. She nodded and turned back to the brunette, and pressed back into the kiss. Maren tucked her hand under the fabric of Elsa's dress, pulling it up slowly, stopping once it was above her hip. She let her hand rest there for a second, making sure not to make Elsa uncomfortable in any way. 

Maren pulled her lips away from the blondes, trailing gentle kisses down her neck. Elsa turned her head to the side as her breathing sped up a bit. She felt her magic swirl through her. The blonde moved her hands away from Maren to be safe. Elsa then suddenly gasped, feeling the women's lips move down to her chest. She could feel the ice forming in the corner of the room, the light ice particles shining in the dark room. The Fifth Spirit pulled her fists together into a tight ball, trying to keep as much control as she could. 

Maren lifted herself back up, feeling Elsa's breathing grow heavier. The tan girl moved her hand back up to the blonde’s cheek, kissing her lips and slowly pulling away. "Elsa... are you okay? Are you sure you are ready?" She asked looking into Elsa's eyes. 

"Yes I-" Elsa nodded, letting out another quiet gasp at the feeling of Maren's hands running up her body, pulling her dress a bit further up.

The brunette’s soft lips pressed against her cheek out of reassurance. "Just tell me if you need me to stop, I will." Maren whispered into Elsa's ear, taking her hand and helping her sit up a bit to pull her dress over her head. If Elsa wanted to, she could have just gotten rid of it with her magic, but the blonde felt that letting her girlfriend get rid of it was more sensual. 

Honeymaren threw the fabric to the side of the sofa, leaving Elsa in just her bra and underwear. Suddenly, the spirit felt a little self-conscious. She looked down with slight, embarrassment flooding through her. 

Elsa felt Maren move her hand to her chin, lifting her head up, "You are gorgeous, darling." She said, pushing back into their kiss with a more softer approach. Honeymaren moved one hand up, reaching behind Elsa to pull her hair loose, then moving down her back, she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. She slowly pushed Elsa back down more firmly into the material of the couch, trailing kisses down her chest and back up to her neck. Elsa felt her magic swirl, her arousal growing. She could feel the frost forming in random places around the library, this time in bigger proportions. 

Maren moved her hands back down to Elsa's body, making the blonde shiver and a small spike of ice form at the bottom of the sofa. The spirit quickly flicked it away before her girlfriend noticed. 

Honeymaren slowly started slipping Elsa's underwear down, she moved her hand checking with Elsa before doing anything. When Elsa eagerly nodded, Honeymaren slowly ran her fingers through the woman's wetness. Elsa felt her hips jump as Maren closed their kiss once again, sliding a finger down then back up again. Resting her finger on Elsa’s clit, she pressed down slightly on the area, rubbing it in a circular motion.

Elsa's head fell back onto a throw pillow that was laying on the sofa, "Maren, fuck." She moaned her girlfriend's name, feeling kisses down her neck.

She felt the finger on her clit move back down again. Elsa’s hips jumped again, she felt a strike of ice blast into the sofa, making her gasp. She felt a soft pair of lips press against hers. "It's okay, everything's okay, just breathe." Maren stated. Elsa felt herself calm down a tad, catching her breath.

"Do you want to continue?" Honeymaren, whispered softly into the blonde’s ear. She let out a slow breathe, nodding. Maren gave her a second making sure she was okay, before continuing.

Once she knew Elsa was calm enough, she ran her soft, tan fingers up her stomach, then back down between the blonde’s smooth, pale legs. Honeymaren had to take a sharp breath of air at the sight of Elsa. Everything about her was beautiful, her mind, her face, her hair, her body, her sex, everything. The tan girl slowly slid a finger inside her once again, curling it as she moved back and forth. 

Elsa’s body jumped as her breathing picked up slightly. She felt a blast of pleasure and magic fly threw her body, making her back arch up, she was reaching her high, it was euphoric. Elsa’s loud moans and echoes shook the thin library walls as she panted her girlfriend’s name over and over again. Honeymaren’s fingers found her g-spot, making the undenying amount of pleasure only grow.

Honeymaren kissed Elsa’s inner thighs, she felt herself letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “It’s okay, Elsa. Let go baby, I’m right here. Good girl.”

"Ah!" The Fifth Spirit gasped, feeling Maren slowly pull her fingers out, moving them back up, stroking over her clit a few more times. Elsa let out a breath, her body was trembling, there was a few seconds of motionless silence, the heavy breathing being the only thing breaking it. 

"Elsa?" Maren asked in an unsteady tone, Elsa opened her eyes, gasping at the sight of frost covering most of the room. Her cheeks turned red and she looked extremely embarrassed.

"Hey... don’t be embarrassed! It's okay! I find it... it-it's beautiful." The brunette said, placing a passionate kiss on the women's lips. "Are you okay? Nothing was too much was it?" Honeymaren asked, looking at Elsa with a soft smile, a slight tingle of worry in her eyes.

Elsa smiled, "I'm perfect th-that was amazing." She said, resting her head on Maren's chest. Tiredness succumbed over her, making the spirit close her eyes and doze off into dreams of love and peace. 

***  
Elsa opened her eyes, pulling the blanket up closer to her, realizing her and Maren must have dozed off after everything. She looked around, hoping no one had walked in, especially her curious sister. The blonde looked beside her, smiling when she saw Maren cuddled up to her. She carefully reached over her, grabbing her dress, moving slowly off the sofa to keep from waking her. She slipped her underwear on then buttoned up her bra and slipped her dress back on.

The blonde layed back down carefully, pulling the blanket back up. Seeing as Maren was still in her bra and underwear, she cuddled herself closer to the women. Elsa felt Maren turn slightly. Facing her, the tan girl rubbed her eyes for a second, smiling when she met the eyes of her girlfriend.

"I tried not to wake you" Elsa chuckled.

"It’s okay snowflake,” Maren said, letting out a breathy laugh, snuggling herself closer to Elsa, “How are you feeling?” She asked, yawning. 

Elsa smiled, laying her head down on her girlfriend’s chest, “Kind of drained... but a good type of drained. I feel- amazing.” She let out a calm sigh, making Maren smile, kissing Elsa’s forehead and wrapping her arms around her. “I love you Maren” Elsa sighed, smiling a smile so lovestruck it would’ve even beat Anna and Kristoff’s love.

“I love you too, Snowflake, I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello way to come back after two months huh I’ve never written anything like this so if it’s not great I apologize I took time on it because I wanted to make sure it turned out good and with the end coming very soon I thought I would give you all treat 
> 
> That’s pretty much it I hope everyone is doing ok during all of this I know things are crazy so I hope you are taking care of yourselves and staying safe (:
> 
> Twitter: frozen_bbys | my_frozenheartx  
> Tumbler: my-frozenheartx


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, turning over to carefully move herself closer to Maren, with sleep still vividly showing in her eyes. She tried not to wake the sleeping women. They had gone back to Elsa's room at some point the night before after the frost had cleared from the room and they had cleaned up a bit.

Elsa saw Maren's eyes open, she then wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, resting her head on her shoulder, placing a small kiss on the top of her back. "Good morning, Honey." She whispered softly, cuddling herself closer to her girlfriend and pulling the blanket up higher.

"Good morning, Snowflake," Maren said, a soft golden smile glowing on her face. She turned her head enough to kiss Elsa's forehead, "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" She asked, turning, using her hand to cup Elsa's face.

The blonde chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully, "Maren, darling, I'm feeling great, just like the five other times you asked, everything was... perfect." The Fifth Spirit commented with a soft smile on her face.

"I just want to make sure I didn't do anything wrong that would have made you uncomfortable," Honeymaren muttered in a genuine tone, rubbing her thumb over Elsa's cheek. The blonde smiled and shook her head, leaning into the shorter girl's touch.

"Of course you didn't, Maren," Elsa said, quickly kissing the brunette's cheek, burying her head in the woman's chest, closing her eyes again. She was tired, but felt as if she could just let down her entire kingdom of walls around the Northuldran girl.

Maren giggled with a soft smile on her face, "You still sleepy I see, huh snowflake?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a goofy smile on her face. Elsa nodded, hiding her face in the covers, making Maren smile letting out a breathy giggle. The tan girl thought it was one of the most adorable things she had witnessed her whole life. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and kissed the top of her head. "It's still early so get a bit more rest baby." 

Elsa nodded, smiling, and moving herself as close to her girlfriend as she could. 

***

The two girls walked around the village with Anna and Kristoff, their fingers interlocked and big smiles on both of their young faces. They watched little children run around from shop to shop with their parents. Elsa turned to look at Maren who was wearing a wide, soft smile on her face, watching a couple of kids run around with Olaf. That snowman was certainly good with children. It warmed both of their hearts, making them giggle, shaking their heads.

Elsa leaned her head over on Honeymaren's shoulder as they continued to walk around. Anna looked over to them with a relaxed smile, she was incredibly proud of her sister. Just a few months ago, she would barely even walk beside Maren with the fear of someone saying something or looking at them in a bad way, but now she was being so much more open and it warmed Anna's heart, knowing her sister finally felt safe and proud being who she was after years and years of hiding who she was from everyone. Opening up never really came that easy for her, Anna knew that, she knew that Elsa would try to keep everything bottled up until she just broke down. But since she moved to the forest, all of that hard exterior changed. It made Anna ecstatic, she was happy that her sister didn't feel she had to hide everything from everyone anymore. She had finally found someone she felt safe with someone apart from her sister who truly cared about her and just wanted her to be happy no matter what. And well, Honeymaren really did care. She cared so much.

They walked down to the water and Elsa called Nokk over to them, she walked over to hug her sister before they headed back to the forest.

"Do you have to leave now? Can't you just stay a little longer... please?" Anna pouted with a goofy grin on her face.

Elsa smiled and playfully rolled her eyes, letting out a breathy chuckle, "I'll be back soon, Anna, but me and Maren both have tasks we need to get done around the forest. I'll see you soon, I promise!"

Anna smiled, nodding in understanding and hugging her sister, "Alright then, be safe traveling back, I'll see you soon, I love you, sis!" The redhead waved as her sister walked over to the edge of the water.

"I love you too, Anna!" the Fifth Spirit half-yelled as she helped her girlfriend up on the Nokk, pulling herself up after.

***

Nokk slowed down as they arrived in the forest. Both of the women hopped off the water horse. Elsa stood at the edge of the shore for a second, rubbing her thumb over the horse's frozen water head. She then turned around, letting Nokk go back down into the water.

She turned to see Maren standing up against a tree, who was looking over at the children playing with a small frown on her face. Elsa walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist from the back and placing her head on the brunette's shoulder, "Are you, alright Honey? You look a bit lost dear." She asked, tucking one of Maren's strands of hair behind her ear.

Honeymaren smiled sensually, placing her hands over Elsa's holding onto them, "Yes, of course, I'm okay, just very tired." The tan girl explained quietly, leaning her head against the bark of the tree.

"Hmm, come on, it's going to be getting dark soon anyway. Why don't we go get some rest? You can let Ryder and Yelana know we are back tomorrow." The tall blonde girl suggested, rubbing her nose against Maren's neck,

Maren smiled, nodding in agreement with Elsa. They then headed over to their tent, walking close and holding hands. They were stuck together like a type of love glue.

****

They laid down cuddled close to each other. Elsa pulled the covers up close to them, kissing Honymaren's forehead before laying her head on her pillow. She rested her head against Maren's chest, closing her eyes. Honeymaren grinned gingerly, running her fingers through the blonde's hair, "You comfy there?" She asked, letting out a breathy chuckle, looking at Elsa with glossy eyes. Her heart fluttered seeing the women's cuteness and beauty. 

Elsa hummed, letting out a small laugh. She lifted up on her arm, smiling at her girlfriend.

"What?" Maren asked, raising an eyebrow after the Fifth Spirit merely stared lovingly at her for a few silent seconds with stars in her eyes, lifting up and giggling.

"Nothing... I just love you so much." Elsa admitted with a soft smile on her face, making a small light pink blush fill Honeymaren's face. She looked down, hiding it and smiling, looking back up after a few seconds. She then reached her hand up to cup the blonde's face, pressing a quick kiss on her lips. She slowly pulled away and leaned her forehead against Elsa's, eyes closed and smiling. 

"I love you more Snowflake." The Northuldra girl whispered, rubbing her thumb across the women's cheek "You're so beautiful." She said, pulling away after a few seconds, both girls wearing small soft smiles on their faces. They sat there for a little while talking and giggling over little things one of them would do or say, laying back down at some point, eventually drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. 
> 
> This chapter very short
> 
> Has it been a month?
> 
> Anywho 
> 
> I’m back 
> 
> Did you enjoy the last chapter (;
> 
> Sorry I suck at updating but I swear the next one will be coming soon I’ve already got half of it written and all I’ll say is y’all might hate me 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this 🤍🤍


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said chapter 19 would be the last sad chapter just read the end notes they will explain why the beginning is in here

Maren tossed and turned in her sleep, the covers were thrown off of her, "Please don't go, don't leave me again." She whimpered loud enough to wake Elsa up. The blonde looked over at her girlfriend, Honeymaren's face was scrunched and her breathing was heavy, almost as if she were crying, sweating, panting in utter terror. The Fifth Spirit's eyes softened at the sight as she furrowed her brows in concern.

"Honey," Elsa whispered, rubbing the side of Maren's arm, "Maren, Honey, wake up. You're dreaming, it's alright. I'm right here." She cooed in a soft tone, trying not to startle her. Maren suddenly turned sharp enough to push Elsa's hand away, her whole body twitching in a scared motion. 

"Please, I can't lose you again, don't leave... stop! No, please! Please don't leave me." The brunette called out in a saddened voice, her words trembling with a sudden horror that Elsa couldn't make out. Elsa saw a tear trying to work its way out from under the women's closed eye.

Then, in one quick decision to desperately comfort Maren, Elsa moved her hand up to her girlfriend's face, rubbing her thumb over her cheek and shaking her arm a little. "It's alright. it's just a dream, it's okay. Wake up baby it's alright." She explained, shaking Honeymaren's arm. 

Maren suddenly jumped up, tears falling down her face. She was shaking and hyperventilating, sweat formed an almost perfect line down the left side of her face. Maren was desperately trying to support her weight with her shaky arms. Elsa quickly wrapped an arm around her in comfort, helping her. "Hey, hey it was a dream... what happened Honey?" 

"I don't know, I can't-'' The Northuldra girl tried to get her words out, but couldn't manage with the tears running down her face. 

"Hey Honey, breathe, it's alright look at me." Elsa spoke her words softly and calmly, placing her fingers under Maren's chin, lifting her face up, "Look, deep breaths okay? It was just a dream. I'm right here, I've got you. I've got you and I'm not letting go." She said, fully catching Maren's attention.

The tan girl then took a few deep breaths in, she nodded her head, continuing to take slow breaths in. She gripped onto Elsa's hand tightly, looking in her eyes as another tear ran down her face.

Elsa took her girlfriends hand, lifting the other up to wipe her tears, "There you go, everything's going to be alright!" She held Maren tight, making sure she felt safe. 

"My parents... I saw them. They were there... then they were gone. It felt so real, I felt like they were right there and then they just weren't anymore." The brunette murmured, a few more tears shakily running down her face. She took another breath in, wiping her face furiously, annoyed that her body wouldn't let her push them away. "I just don't know why it hit me so hard, I've had dreams about them before and they never bothered me. Maybe it was the reality of this one. I normally know they are dreams, but this one felt like it was actually happening like I could reach out to hold their hand or hug them but- I couldn't no matter how hard I tried or how much I wanted to. Then, before I could say anything to them they were disappearing, fading away almost. Like they were never there. I could feel myself forgetting... forgetting their smiles and voices, their faces, my mother's hugs just... everything. All the memories I had were just leaving me like they were never even there like they never happened, like they weren't important anymore... and it scared me. I-I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, I just- I miss them so much." More wet droplets began to fall down her tan face like a waterfall. Honeymaren tried to hold them in and act like it didn't bother her or affect her, but it was useless, of course, it affected her. She missed them, her parents, family, and as much as she tried not to show it, she couldn't continue to hold it all in. She had done it her whole life, and she had had enough. The Northuldra girl had always thought of herself as strong, a brick wall of a sort that never fell, but now, all she was aching to do was to crumble to the ground. 

She took a breath in, slowly glancing out of a small crack in the tent. She could see it was still pitch black outside, it was only then when she realized how late in the night it was. Honeymaren sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "Fuck, Elsa I'm so terribly sorry, it's so late, I'm keeping you awake."

"Baby, look at me, I can promise you that you won't forget. Even if you feel like you will, you won't. You never will, I know. I spent years in my room and the one thing I missed the most was my mother's hugs and whenever I was scared or needed comfort the feeling and memory of those hugs were always there and sadly they still are. They will never go away and you'll never forget because you know when you needed them the most they were there and they always will be because as long as you have that memory. That feeling will be there when you need it, even if you feel it slipping away, it never will and it never can. It's hard to miss someone that you know you can't just bring back. That you can't call on them whenever you want or need. One thing I've learned is, even if you can't see them or feel them, they are always there with you when you need them. Ahtohallan showed me this. And please, Honey, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You don't have to ignore your feelings, you don't have to act like you're fine when you aren't. It's okay to open up. It's okay to miss them, there's nothing wrong with that at all. I know you grew up keeping everything from everyone, but you don't have to do that with me, you don't have to hold your feelings in. I'm here for you, I'm here to listen to anything you need to get out at any time of the day or night. I am here, and I am never letting go." Elsa explained in a soft tone. She kept her arm around Maren, making sure she felt comforted and safe. The blonde looked at Maren and that was when she knew, when she truly realized just how deep her love was for her.

Honeymaren leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder, sniffling and whipping all her tears away for a final time. "You're really good with words, you know that?" The brunette hiccuped, wrapping her arms around Elsa, burying her face in the woman's shoulder. "I really needed to hear that... I love you so much. I just- it's really hard for me to open up to anyone, maybe it's dumb, but I've always feared I'd get judged or ignored. It's easier to just keep them all inside, my thoughts, break down to myself alone in my tent. I don't want people to worry either, normally I'm completely fine, just having a bad day." She sighed, keeping her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"That's okay Honey, I understand, opening up isn't easy, but when you need to- no, when you want to, I'm always going to be here no matter what. Whenever you need or want to talk about anything you deserve to feel safe enough to talk to someone and I want to make sure you feel that way with me. I want you to know I'm always going to be here to listen to what you need to say or to encourage or whatever you need. I want you to know it is completely fine to feel guilty or weird about merely feeling a little down for no reason. We all have days like that, and we also have days where everything is just wrong. I want you to know that I'll try to be here for everything you have to say, rather it be about a little problem or a huge mess." Elsa then held Maren tight, kissing her forehead 

Maren moved herself closer to Elsa, "I do, I really do thank you. I'm okay now, I promise. This really helped, I love you Snowflake. I'm always going to be here for you too, although I think you already know that by now." She said, her eyes starting to flutter shut with her head still on Elsa's shoulder.

"I love you, Honey." Elsa giggled and ran her fingers through Honeymaren's dark brown hair that sprawled out in a plethora of directions. They then laid down and Maren rested her head on Elsa's chest. This position was different than most nights, normally Elsa would fall asleep with her head on Maren's chest or shoulder, but she knew tonight Maren was the one who needed the comfort and she was going to make sure that she got it. She had fallen deeply for this Northuldra girl, and she was going to make sure she put her all into loving her.

***

The sun was beginning to set, the two girls were sat by the campfire. Honeymaren had her head leaned over on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa had her arm wrapped around Honeymaren. It was fairly quiet in the forest, apart from a few people walking around and the odd cricket chirping. Maren had her eyes closed, taking in the peacefulness of the night. The light of the moon lit up the entire sky, its beautiful glow reflecting onto the godlike skin that was Elsa's.

Maren lifted her head up, taking in her girlfriend, kissing Elsa's cheek then leaning her forehead back onto Elsa's shoulder, making the blonde woman smile. She then leaned her head softly against Maren's, running her fingers through the women's brunette hair that she had let down when they sat down by the fire as it had been a long day and she was ready to relax.

"You two just can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" Ryder chuckled, setting down on a log across from them. Maren rolled her eyes, abruptly flipping her brother off. He placed his hand on his chest, making a fake offended face, "Well fuck you too then." He crossed his arms, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Hey, remember there are children around, maybe cuss each other out a bit quieter!" Yelena's voice echoed closer as she walked over, shaking her head. She sat down on the log beside Elsa and Honeymaren.

Ryder laughed, waving over to Maren, "Youuuu got in trouuuuble!" He drew out his words in a childish manner.

Maren rolled her eyes again, sitting up straight, "I'm not the one who said anything now, was I? That was all you!" She raised her eyebrow with a sassy look on her face. 

Elsa looked at her girlfriend with a smile on her face. She giggled, shaking her head, "I mean she kind of does have a point." The blonde said with a small blush on her face. She had to admit the sass in her girlfriend's voice was more than a little attractive. 

"Dear lord when did you two become teenagers again? I swear you kids will be the death of me one day." Yelena sighed, placing her hand on her forehead, letting out a breathy but almost playfully annoyed sounding chuckle. 

They all laughed and Ryder gave his sister a childish 'I told you' look when Maren leaned her head back over on the Fifth Spirit's shoulder. She returned the look with a 'just hush' look and they all continued conversation until it got later and mostly everyone had gone to their tents for the night. They all headed to theirs soon after saying goodnight and letting out the fire. 

Elsa and Honeymaren walked to their tent hand in hand with smiles on their faces, making little jokes or random things like Elsa forming little snowballs to throw at Maren, which quickly melted in the summer heat, or Maren saying 'I bet I could carry you back to the tent' in a very confident tone, making Elsa laugh, giving her a challenging look. 

"What, you don't think I could do it?" Maren stopped walking, with her arms crossed and a very confident smile on her face.

"I- I never said that!" Elsa said letting out a breathy laugh, desperately trying to contain her amusement.

Maren nodded her head "Okay then... come here!" The tan girl said, still wearing the same confident smile. Elsa looked slightly confused, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm being serious! Come here, I'm going to carry you!" Maren laughed with a very serious look on her face.

Elsa looked slightly hesitant taking a step closer to Maren wearing a slightly terrified smile "Wait no... please promise not to drop me" She said with a shaking tone to her voice. Elsa fully knew even if she did fall it wouldn't hurt at all as she was the Fifth Spirit and she could just cushion her fall, but she wanted to give Maren a bigger smile and more confidence.

"You have absolutely no faith in me... I am not going to drop you, Snowflake. I promise!" Maren smiled. She placed one hand on the blondes back and the other on the back of her legs, "Ready?" She asked, looking at Elsa who nodded slowly. She lifted her off the ground with ease and Elsa's eyes went wide for a second. She never fully realized how strong her girlfriend was.

They both giggled as Maren continued to carry Elsa to their tent, "Okay, maybe I underestimated you a little. I guess small people can carry big people like me" The Fifth Spirit said, making her girlfriend laugh loudly, nodding her head.

They went back to their tent, staying up later than normal. Maren was telling Elsa stories from her childhood, but after the night before and the nightmares Honeymaren had already told Elsa about, she wasn't sure how much sleep she was completely up for, which Elsa didn't mind. She enjoyed hearing the stories and as long as Maren was happy she didn't mind how late they were up, her girlfriend's happiness was all that mattered to her in the moment. She had had similar dreams in the past, she knew how scary they could be, she knew the safety feeling was really needed after and she would make sure she did everything in her power to give her that. She didn't want Honeymaren to experience the pure and utter loneliness that she, the Fifth Spirit, had experienced almost all of her adolescent life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello I apologize for the sadness at the beginning this chapter was planned from the beginning I wanted Maren to have her chapter where she was able to open up which I know chapter 11 had a bit of that but that was before I started explaining their feelings more and before I started getting my story grammer checked and not only was that chapter a hot mess but while it did touch on Maren’s emotions I wanted to touch on them in a different way and I’ve had a thought in my head about a nightmare since I think chapter 5 so this was always coming at some point and I didn’t even think about it when I said chapter 19 was the last sad chapter so don’t hate me please I just wanted y’all to see more of Maren’s inside emotions since she was always building up Elsa 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this took so long to post I finished writing it like 4 days after I posted the last chapter but I completely forgot to post somehow /:
> 
> Ok but With that being said chapter 25 will be the last chapter so chapters 23-25 will be very happy and sweet and I promise you that you all will love them 
> 
> I’m not ready to let go of this


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long ):

The Fifth Spirit sat near the water. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, the soft spring wind blew it over to her shoulder. She took a calming breath in, listening to the waves crash against the shore. She laid back against the big rock behind her, just listening to all the sounds nature had brought to her. She let out a small giggle, opening her eyes to look down at Bruni who had cuddled up in her lap.

"Elsa?" She heard a cheerful voice beside her. The girl turned her head, smiling, as she met her girlfriend's eyes.

"Hi, honey." She softly mumbled, sitting back in an upright position. 

Honeymaren smiled bigger then she already was before, stroking a piece of Elsa's hair behind her ear.

"I have something for you!" The tan girl said, pulling a small, white box out of her pocket. Elsa's breathing almost stopped when Maren opened the box to reveal a gorgeous silver necklace with an 'E' inside of a snowflake. The way the sun reflected off of it was the most beautiful thing the blonde had ever seen in her days.

"I- Maren it's so- it's gorgeous I love it... thank you, Honey, I love you so much." Elsa smiled. Honeymaren hooked the necklace around her neck.

Elsa's smile grew bigger. Looking down at the piece of jewelry, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, kissing her cheek, "Well since we are doing gifts I may have a little something planned for us tonight." The Fifth Spirit smiled, placing a small kiss on the tanned women's soft lips.

"Oh?" Honeymaren smirked, raising an eyebrow curiously, "Like what?" She asked gently, leaning her head over onto the blonde's shoulder.

Elsa let out a light breathy laugh "Hmm not yet, you'll just have to wait and see." She teased with a cute smirk on her face, making a booping motion on Maren's nose.

***

"Uhh, where are we going?" Honeymaren laughed as they walked down a long dirt path. Elsa was leading the way, holding Honeymaren's hand. She smiled, running up in front of Maren to stop her just before they got to the setup Elsa had made for them.

"Alright, keep in mind Ryder helped me put this all together so if you don't like it, it was all him not me he did it all I took no part!" Elsa glanced out of the side of her eye standing nervously with a goofy smile on her face. "Okay come with me... it's just around here." 

Maren smiled, a glint of adventure sparkling in her eyes, walking behind Elsa again until she saw the woman fidgeting with her hands. She did it a lot when she was nervous. Honeymaren then picked up her speed a bit to get beside Elsa again. She carefully took her hand, leaning her head on the women's shoulder, continuing to walk with her.

"I'm gonna-" Her words stopped as she took In the beauty of the setup lanterns hanging from trees, a blanket laid out on the ground, and a nice picnic dinner set up. Trees hovered and surrounded the area, their thick branches and beautiful leaves leaving it almost completely invisible. "Love it...holy- Elsa I love it! It's beautiful! How did you even find this place?" Honeymaren stood there in awe with the biggest smile on her face, her teeth glimmering. The soft breeze blowing made everything even better, the calming air rolling in and the warm sun beaming down, everything was... just right. 

Elsa smiled, walking her girlfriend over to the blanket laying perfectly on the ground. "Honestly, I didn't! I was asking Ryder what he thought you might like and he brought me here. We had to clean up a ton of leaves, you could barely move at first but once we cleared it all up and it all started coming together and actually looking good. I knew this would be the perfect place for a little date night!" The blonde smiled, sitting down with Maren and pulling a couple of things out of the picnic basket. "Oh! Wait, okay, there's a little bit more..." She softly smirked, looking around them.

"It is perfect. I mean what exactly more could you have done? How can it even get better?" The brunette asked, her smile stilled etched on her face and lingering. "Although you always seem to find a way to make perfect even better every time." Honeymaren continued, letting out a giggle, looking up into Elsa's eyes. Everything just seemed like it couldn't get any better, the wind was softly blowing, the birds were singing, little flowers were falling from the trees, everything was so peaceful and calming, it didn't make sense how it could get any better... but Elsa always had a way. The ice powered girl always had an extra trick up her sleeve to make the impossible, possible.

The Fifth Spirit winked, waving her hand around. All of a sudden ice trees started appearing around the area, and Honeymaren's question quickly was answered, it could get better and it did. The site of the setting sun sparkling off the beautiful ice was amazing. "Wow I- I love this and... I love you." Maren said, leaning in and placing a kiss on the blonde's lips, staying there for a second, but not too long, before pulling away with the most beautiful and breathtaking smile on her face. "You, my love, are amazing. This all is just amazing!"

Elsa's smile grew even bigger, soon her cheeks hurt from how big she was smiling. "I love you more." She commented, leaning her head on Maren's shoulder. She couldn't look past the beauty the women held. The sparkle in her dark brown eyes, the soft smile on her face, the baby hairs peeking out of her braid, everything about her was gorgeous and... just perfect. Like a chocolate god, she shone in a crowd of ordinary people.

The sun began to set, and the moon started to rise, making it even more beautiful. As the late day turned to early night, the wind grew chilly and a little cold, but not enough to make them want to head in, just enough to make it comfortable. Elsa didn't necessarily feel the light cold, but she knew Honeymaren did. Elsa re-situated herself, laying her head in Honeymaren's lap, taking a calming breath in and closing her eyes. The breeze passing across her face and the sounds of the forest at night rushed through her, leaving a sense of peace. The Fifth Spirit truly was home here, she knew she was right to join the forest all those months ago.

Elsa then sheepishly smiled, opening her eyes and looking up at Maren. "I love you, so much." The blonde whispered with a soft smile on her face before closing her eyes again.

Maren looked down, smiling when she met Elsa's eyes "I love you more, snowflake," she said before placing a small kiss on Elsa's forehead while she ran her fingers through her hair, "Happy 6 months, darling." Honeymaren stroked her finger over the necklace that she gave Elsa that was on the pale girl's neck and smiled to herself. This girl was her home, and she didn't mind that her home was naturally a little cold, as it balanced her warm, fire-like demeanor.

She truly loved Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty well we’ve almost come to the end only two more chapters left it hurts my heart so much I’ve become so attached to this fic 
> 
> (I’m so sorry the past few months have been slow I never meant for it to take so long to get a whole fic up we all know it’s been a crazy year and we each have our own struggles to go along with it so just bare with me I want these next two to be the best)
> 
> Also, I’ve recently changed my username both on here and on Wattpad to something I like better so In case anyone’s confused I used to be (laiyne37) changed just because idk I felt like it lol
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I can’t wait for you guys to see the next two
> 
> ~xx laiynie


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa ran her finger down Honeymaren's soft hair, following with a hairbrush moving from section to section with the brush making sure every tangle was out. She took the front strands, brushing them back and parting the women's dark brunette hair to the side, setting the brush. On the bed and wrapping her arms around Maren's waist, Elsa moved off the bed, sitting in front of Honeymaren "There we go, you look beautiful Honey." She tucked a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear, standing up and walking over to set the hairbrush on a small wooden table.

"I honestly can't believe I let you talk me into you doing my hair!" Maren joked with a sweet goofy smile on her face, walking over to her girlfriend, placing a soft kiss on Elsa's cheek. "I mean... technically I could shake my hair around right now and mess it all up." She smirked, looking over to Elsa with a sneaky look on her face. 

The Fifth Spirit quickly turned to face her girlfriend, her smile quickly turning into a more stern look, "I'll kill you, no joke!" She said with a smile that someone would jokingly give you to make you feel guilty, flicking her fingers to show a hint of ice on her fingertips to exaggerate her statement, obviously holding back a laugh. Honeymaren's hair was very thick and hard to get through, it had taken her at least thirty minutes to brush through and style, there was no way Elsa was letting her mess it up. "I mean I won't... but you better not!" She let out a breathy laugh, turning back around and brushing her own hair out.

"See, you're no fun at all!" Honeymaren frowned, plopping back down on the bed, crossing her arms like a child would when they got angry. 

Elsa laughed and shook her head, changing out of her nightgown and into her dress for the day, "You poor... poor.. thing." She poked fun of her girlfriend, keeping that same sweet smile on her face. She then had a sudden idea, "You know... I could just add a little-" Elsa waved her hand around and a few small snowflakes appeared on top and in Maren's hair "Mhm, even better!"

Honeymaren smiled, pulling a strand of hair over to her shoulder, stringing her fingers through it shyly, not really knowing how to react to her hair being down. If it wasn't night time, she never really wore it down, but she liked it. It was definitely different, but she did like it.

"It's... nice," She looked back over to Elsa, "But that doesn't mean i'm letting you do this all the time! But, it's nice." Maren would never express how much she actually loved it, knowing Elsa would get all giddy and start making fun of her and start talking about how 'cute' she was, which would just lead to endless cuddles. And while that didn't sound bad at all, that would take over the entire day before it even began.

The blonde nodded, walking back over to the bed, reaching her hand out so they could head outside. They were helping watch over some of the children of the forest for their parents today so they got up a bit earlier. Well, 'they' as in Honeymaren. Elsa was pretty much always up before the sun so it was nothing new to her, but Maren always woke up later than Elsa, anywhere from two to four hours after, depending on the day. 

They headed out of the tent, walking over to where they saw the children running around and playing. They didn't interrupt their fun, both of the girls just simply waved, letting them know they were there and watching them cautiously.

***

"No no no, you have to look! Just come here, give me your hand. I've got you, I promise." Honeymaren reached her hand out to Elsa who was sitting on a branch below Maren. She had convinced Elsa to come and climb a tree with her and it was nice, all fun and games. Well, that was until they got a bit higher up. Once Elsa looked down, Maren knew it would be almost impossible to get her to climb any higher. They had already been sitting there for ten minutes, debating on whether they should just get down or not, but Maren insisted they just climb a tiny bit higher.

"Elsa, you'll be perfectly fine, I promise! I'm right here, I'm not gonna let you fall or even slip the smallest bit, I promise. Just give me your hand snowflake" The brunette girl said, keeping her hand reached out and eyes on Elsa, making sure she felt safe and not too scared. 

Elsa took a look around her, looking back up at Honeymaren, reaching her hand out to her girlfriend who helped pull her up to the branch she was sitting on. Elsa slowly sat down beside her, not letting go of Maren's hand, taking note of how high up they were and everything around them. It's funny that she wasn't a very big fan of high up places, considering the crazy things she did while riding on Nokk, but she had somehow never liked heights. Although Honeymaren still always talked her into crazy ideas and of course she went along with it. The brunette had a very cute way of convincing Elsa to do things with her. It was a beautiful view, it was just Elsa still didn't like how high up they were.

"See, it's really not that bad up here, is it?" Maren asked playfully, leaning her head over on the Fifth Spirit's shoulder, taking in the beautiful view of the forest. It was a gorgeous place, no matter what, but something about looking at it from a high up space made it even better. You could see so many places you couldn't see from the low and mysterious ground. The beautiful view of the sun reflecting off of the water, the wind blowing the leaves off trees, the children laughing and playing together, you could see the earth giants peacefully sleeping, you could even see the fjord Arendelle sat on and just so many other beautiful things. The forest was really such a peaceful place to be. It was like a perfect little dangerous paradise, wrapped up in a secret compartment that Elsa had opened.

They both sat there, enjoying the view and each other's company. After looking after the kids around the forest most of the day, having some time alone felt nice, even if it was high up in a tree. "I guess it's not that bad... but so help me god if you let go of my hand when we go down I won't hesitate to turn you into an ice statue!" Elsa said in a stern voice, waving her finger around her face like a parent talking to their child. She held a small smirk on her face, finally warming up to being so high up. It felt a bit less scary being beside Honeymaren. Everything felt a little less scary beside Honeymaren.

Maren laughed, her hand still laying over Elsa's. She gripped it a bit tighter, holding a sweet smile on her face. "I promise. I promise, no need to go all ice queen on me!" She joked as her smile grew bigger and she moved herself closer to Elsa. Closing her eyes, she took a slow breathe in, the smile on her face still not leaving, even if they were extremely high up. Maren always felt safe when she was with Elsa, as long as she was with her nothing could go wrong. As long as she was with her she felt right at home, no matter what happened they stuck by each other's sides and made everything feel perfect and peaceful. The two were a perfect balance, a perfect harmony of hot and cool, balancing one another out to create such a beautiful embrace. It always was and always would be.... always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m so sorry this took so long to post originally I wanted to throw these last two chapters out quickly but I’m not gonna do that I want them to be enjoyable and nice so I’m going to take my time with the next/last one because it will be very long and I just want it to be good thanks for being so patient


End file.
